


Fair Weather Friends

by frankiewenttohollywood



Category: 4minute (Band), A-Pink, After School, GLAM (band), Girl's Day, Hello Venus, K-pop, KARA (Band), Nine Muses, Rainbow (Band), SISTAR, Secret (Band), So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, T-Ara, f(x)
Genre: F/F, lapslock warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 27,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiewenttohollywood/pseuds/frankiewenttohollywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles, one shots, and gift pieces. Ratings go from G to NC-17. All kpop related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the good, the bad, and the ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello venus » gen
> 
> prompt: itunes shuffle challenge

pressed up against each other in a haphazard circle in a tiny dorm room and all nara can think of is that she wouldn't have it any other way.

they're holding hands and talking in hushed tones as if sudden loudness would shatter this _._  what  _this_  is exactly, nara isn't quite sure of yet, but it's something she wants to hold on to for as long as she can.

"you guys," ara says, "it's happening.  _we're_  happening, we're actually doing this."

the beaming smiles on everyone's faces is everything she imagined it would feel like to be on top of the world. they might not be on top yet but right now—in their cramped room that makes no concessions to privacy—it's more than enough and it makes her squeeze yooyoung's hand just a little harder.

* * *

"when you look at it at an angle, it's not all that—"

"shut up, yes it is," lime moans.

"wear a hat then," yooyoung says and tosses a beanie in lime's face.

yoonjo does something that sounds suspiciously like a giggle from her corner of the couch and looks at yooyoung with her big stupid eyes.

she loves them, really, but sometimes she just wants to strangle them and let alice deal with the aftermath.

* * *

"stop fidgeting."

alice does the complete opposite of what she tells her and ara swears it's more because she's trying to get a rise out of her rather than the uncomfortably tight outfits. though to be fair,  _no one_  felt good in those outfits, not even a stick like alice.

ara is on the last of the buttons when alice suddenly whirls around and faces her, mouth quirked up like she's got a secret to tell.

"guess what," alice murmurs, her mouth slowly forming a smirk.

ara raises an eyebrow at her, refusing to take the bait.

their faces are so close she could smell the ridiculous health shakes on alice's breath. ara's eyes flutter shut seemingly of their own free will; she feels a flick on her forehead and emptiness in front of her. alice is already skipping towards the door when ara composes herself.

"last one to the room is an ugly duckling."


	2. love don't leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNSD » Jessica/Tiffany » PG
> 
> prompt: girls cuddling together

it occurs to jessica—albeit after the fact—that she might have had a little too much to drink.

"for such a tiny girl, you're kind of really heavy," hara says with a hint of exasperation. 

hara is even tinier, so that must mean that she's even heavier. jessica grabs at hara's face.

"stop it."

when the door finally opens they are greeted with a half asleep hyoyeon wrapped up in a blanket cocoon. "someone looks like they had fun tonight," hyoyeon says with a yawn. 

"she's your problem now, bye!" 

jessica is ungracefully shoved into hyoyeon's arms. she can hear hara sprinting away and by then it was too late to retaliate. 

"hi." 

"hey," hyoyeon rolls her eyes and jessica tries to poke them.

"wait," jessica looks around the room, familiarity creeping up on her, "is this the dorm?" 

"yeah," hyoyeon says and gestures with her arms, "you know, where you currently  _don't_  reside anymore?" jessica's eyes follow the movements until it makes her dizzy.

"oh, okay. good night!" jessica pats hyoyeon's head for good measure and heads towards tiffany's room. tiffany did always have the softest bed out of all of them. 

she opens the door as quietly as she can and slips into the room. she knows she's in the right place on account of the ridiculous trinkets scattered everywhere. jessica makes a note to shake some sense into tiffany in the morning. really, there is such a thing as  _too_  much.

jessica makes her way under the covers, careful not to jostle the bed too much. 

"what the hell?" tiffany turns her head around and fixes jessica with a confused glare.

"hi." 

"jessica?" tiffany turns on her side until her body is facing her.

"hi," jessica repeats with a grin.

"oh my god," tiffany's face scrunches up, "you reek of cigarettes. have you been smoking?"

"gross, no," she says, offended at the very suggestion. "hara took me to a bar. someone let me do a shot off of their  _body_."

"whoa. easy there, killer," tiffany says with a laugh and shoots her a smile. 

it's the kind of smile that makes jessica feel like she could do ten more shots and dance the night away if tiffany asked her to.

"so, why are you in my bed?"

"sleepy," jessica says simply and huddles closer to tiffany.

"why aren't you at your own place?"

jessica doesn't answer her but instead crawls over tiffany's body until she's facing tiffany's back. slinging an arm over her waist, jessica buries her face into tiffany's hair. the softness makes her face feel like she's being slapped by clouds.

"your feet are cold," tiffany finally says.

jessica tightens her hold on tiffany's waist and smiles into her hair. 


	3. remedial studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Venus » Alice/Ara » NC-17
> 
> prompt: _i want a fic where a is supposed to be studying for her exams and b puts a vibrator in her during sex and starts quizzing her on the subject. every time she gets an answer wrong, the vibrator stops until she can find the right answer. there'd be a lot of kissing and touching and writhing_

"stop it, i need to study," ara says and swats alice's wandering hands.

"but you're always studying," alice whines.

alice trails her fingers down ara's back and under her shirt. she makes her way up smooth skin until her fingers hit ara's bra. the clasp is unhooked before ara can finish highlighting a sentence on international regimes.

"what are you doing?"

"nothing, keep studying." alice straddles the back of ara's legs and takes her time feeling her way up the inside of ara's shirt, fingers brushing the sides of her breasts.

"you don't play fair at all," ara says, breathing shallowly. 

"do i ever?" she lifts herself so ara can flip over. 

ara pulls her down into a kiss as she simultaneously tugs ara's shirt up. alice breaks the kiss to discard the shirt. "cute shirt, by the way," she says before cupping ara's chest. her lips find ara's and they move against each other unevenly; alice moving in for more and ara reeling to get her bearings. 

alice takes a pert nipple between her fingers and squeezes until ara is arching into her, moans lost in their kiss. she tugs at ara's jeans, prompting her to lift her hips. alice's hand is on her mound as soon as her pants are off, finger trailing slowly down towards her clit.

ara's breath hitches. "i am not about to fail my final just for you to be a tease."

alice smiles cheekily at her before slipping two fingers into ara. her smile grows wider once she feels how wet ara is. her thumb circles ara's clit until her body is trembling beneath her. ara's hands in her hair pull her up until they're face to face and ara kisses her hard.

"hey," she says between kisses, "where's your vibrator?"

ara looks at her in a daze for a moment before her arm reaches out to the desk by her bed. she fumbles with the handle and pulls out the bright pink toy. ara shoves it into alice's free hand before pulling her back into a kiss, hips grinding up into her.

alice pulls back and tugs at ara's body until she's in the middle of the bed. she props a pillow under ara's hips and says, "get comfortable." the vibrator slides in effortlessly and alice feels ara's stomach clench beneath her hand. "alright," she says and sits up to straddle ara's thigh. "how do state actors operate under realist ideologies?" 

" _what_?" ara opens her eyes to see alice with her notes in her hand.

"realism," alice says with a straight face, hand keeping a steady pace on the vibrator moving in and out of ara, "what is realism?"

"it's—" ara is breathing heavily and her hands fist the sheets. "the assumption that states are driven by self-interest," ara says shakily.

"right." alice places the notes down on the bed where she can see them and uses her free hand to cup ara's breast. "what is constructivism?"

"constructivism." ara arches her hips towards alice. "constructivism," she repeats.

alice's hand on ara's clit stills and ara clutches at the sheets.

"states' shared common interests?"

"no." alice slowly pulls out the vibrator.

"you have got to be kidding me."

alice shrugs. "then just tell me what constructivism is."

ara's breathing is still deep and shallow. she can't tell if it's from the sexual frustration or anger. or both.

"c'mon," alice says and lightly lays the vibrator on her pelvis.

"okay." ara throws an arm over her face. "constructivism."

"you've got this." alice kisses her way up ara's stomach.

"relations resulting from nurture rather than nature," ara finally says and sits up slightly, a challenging look in her eyes.

alice slips the vibrator back into ara and she falls back against the bed.

"is that all you've got?"


	4. don't sit under the apple tree (with anyone else but me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNSD » Jessica/Tiffany » NC-17
> 
> prompt: "i missed you" sex

three weeks and four days.

twenty. five. days.

that's how long jessica has been gone for. nearly of month of being in the states and tiffany is about to go stir crazy with no one to harass or force into going to the mall with her. nearly all the other girls are either at home with their families or busy with their own individual schedules.

(and then there's taeyeon who's at home all day and refuses to do much of anything unless it's important for the group.)

on the twenty-sixth day jessica finally gets back into the country and tiffany couldn't be more ecstatic.

she has it all planned out. the girls who have schedules will more than likely be held up in recording and as for the homebodies, she makes sure to guilt them into visiting their families because really, how often do any of them get breaks anyway?

"fine, i'll go visit my parents. want me to bring you back some food?"

"sure," tiffany says distractedly as taeyeon looks for her duffel bag.

she just needs taeyeon to hustle on out of the dorm and she'll have the whole place to herself.

"anything in particular?"

"whatever is fine, now go. have fun!" tiffany shoos taeyeon out of the door and locks it behind her.

she has two hours before jessica's flight lands. time to get to work.

* * *

"wow, guys, thanks for the warm welcome home," jessica calls out into the dorm.

she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit offended. she's been gone for a better part of a month and her friends didn't even have the decency to pick her up at the airport.

on top of that, one (or all) of the slobs left a bunch of dead flower petals strewn throughout the dorm.

"you gross slobs," jessica says to herself.

jessica makes her way to her room. all she wants to do is sleep off the jetlag and have someone make her a grand breakfast in the morning.

"i am going to kill all of—" jessica is pushed up against the door as soon as she opens it. warm familiar lips invade her senses and it's the only thing stopping her from attacking her assailant.

"welcome home," tiffany says, dragging her lips down her neck and to her chest.

"h-hey," jessica breathes out, senses overloading from tiffany's hands all over her.

"have a good time?" tiffany's hands somehow made their way under her shirt and they were currently working on unhooking her bra.

"not as good as this."

jessica grabs tiffany by the waist and spins them around so that tiffany is pinned against the door. she works her thigh between her legs and runs a hand up the front of tiffany's shirt, reveling in the shudder and the sharp inhale of breath.

"good," tiffany says and cups her breasts.

jessica arches into tiffany, pushing her firmly against the door. she grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls until tiffany's arms go up and her shirt is tossed across the room.

tiffany's hand slides down her stomach and past her jeans, fingertips bumping against her clit. jessica inhales sharply, grip tightening on tiffany's shoulder.

the smug look on tiffany's face is all she sees before she slips her fingers past the wetness and into the heat.

"so, missed me?"


	5. within a mile of home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-ara » Eunjung/Jiyeon » PG-13
> 
> [prompt](http://t-eautiful.tumblr.com/post/44350667480/eunyeon-reunion)

"did you really sleep alone?"

"yeah, it was terrible. don't go away again," jiyeon said and curled up closer to eunjung.

eunjung pressed a kiss to her forehead and jiyeon grabbed her by the neck and held her still. she craned her neck until her lips reached eunjung's and pecked her on the lips.

"i mean it," she said in between kisses, "don't leave me again, it sucked."

eunjung smiled and pulled jiyeon into a deep kiss. "i missed you too," she said, teeth pulling at the bottom of jiyeon's lip, "a lot."

"prove it," jiyeon said with a pout.

eunjung shoved her. "you brat."

jiyeon draped herself over eunjung's body and buried her face in eunjung's next. "take me with you next time?"

"absolutely. but first," eunjung flipped them so that she was straddling jiyeon, arms pinning jiyeon down, "show me how much you missed me."


	6. the name of the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNSD » Hyoyeon/Taeyeon » PG-13
> 
> prompt: accidental stimulation

"how is it that you've gotten this far as our leader?"

taeyeon crossed her arms, mildly offended. "well sorry for not being an almighty dancing prodigy."

"sorry," hyoyeon says, "you're just—you're like tiffany levels right now."

"thanks."

"i mean, don't get me wrong, i love her, who doesn't? but i'd be struck down by lightning the very moment i tried to pass her dancing off as anything other than... tifany."

"can we just finish this?" taeyeon was getting more than annoyed. it was one thing to insult her dancing but to bring tiffany into it was something else entirely.

"right, sorry." hyoyeon moved so she was in front of taeyeon. "your hips are way too tense, you need to loosen up." hyoyeon swayed her hips in demonstration. "see? you need to be able to go side to side without looking like you're being held back by ropes."

taeyeon attempted to replicate hyoyeon.

"no," hyoyeon turned around and grabbed taeyeon by the hips. "you're too stiff, you need to make it look more fluid." she moved behind taeyeon so her back was pushed up against her friend's front. "easy does it, side to side," hyoyeon said, making eye contact with taeyeon in the large mirror.

"right."

"no," hyoyeon said sharply into her ear, "not right. look, i know you. stop thinking about it so much and just go with it." hyoyeon said, pulling taeyeon back into her. "it's a stupid saying but you need to dance like nobody's watching."

taeyeon struggled to keep her breath even. she was pressed tightly against hyoyeon who refused to break eye contact. even though she was only looking at her from the mirror in front of them, all the other mirrors in the room seemed to magnify everything much more than necessary.

"look," hyoyeon moved so she was in front of taeyeon. she guided her hands so that she was holding onto hyoyeon's hips. "i don't move like someone is pulling me on marionette strings," hyoyeon swayed, grinding her hips into taeyeon's front. "as far as i know, you're nobody's puppet so stop acting like it."

taeyeon closed her eyes, her hands tightened on hyoyeon's hips.

"got it?"

taeyeon could feel hyoyeon turn around. she opened her eyes to see hyoyeon staring at her intently, like this practice was the most important thing in the world.

"right," taeyeon swallowed hard, "got it."

hyoyeon moved to make some space between them and taeyeon grabbed her by the shoulders.

"you should—" taeyeon cleared her throat. "um, you should show me again?" her eyes darted around the room but the room was covered in mirrors and no matter where she looked, all she could see was hyoyeon and her perfectly in sync body. "you know, just so i get it."

"okay," hyoyeon said and turned around in taeyeon's arms. "from the top."


	7. better things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Muses » Kyungri/Sungah » R
> 
> One minute they're baking cookies, the next, Sungah is topless.

"are you just going to stare or what?" sungah motions for kyungri to come closer.

"um," kyungri tries to look anywhere that's not skin, "nice bra."

"it'll look better on the kitchen floor," sungah says and pulls kyungri the rest of the way to her. her mouth tastes like the chocolate she had been sneaking all day and sungah pulls kyungri tight against her.

kyungri's hands finally settle on her waist and her skin burns, aching to feel more of kyungri's skin.

sungah pulls kyungri's messy shirt up and her lips make a messy trail down her neck and to the top of her breasts.

she feels the clasp of her bra come undone and kyungri pushes her against the counter. the cold air on her breasts is replaced with kyungri's hands and sungah's back arches off the counter, hands pulling at kyungri's hair.

kyungri's hands scratch and slither down her front and stop teasingly at her waistband. her hands slip behind her and curve around her ass, kyungri lifts sungah up on the counter and as soon as she's settled, kyungri pulls down her panties.

a chiming noise goes off and sungah nearly falls off the counter.

"fuck, the cookies."


	8. when i'm small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Venus/T-ara » Yoonjo/Jiyeon » G
> 
> Jiyeon is a brat and Yoonjo... is Yoonjo.

she gets her, even when it seems like she doesn't but that's not through any fault of her own, her face is just kind of always like that. blank, unwavering, indifferent.

that's fine, though. not everyone needs to be able to understand that just because it looks like she's not listening that she actually isn't. jiyeon gets her just fine and that's all that matters, really.

"what do you want to do today?" jiyeon bounces a ball against the wall.

"whatever you want to."

"movie?" bounce. "hang out at the pier?" bounce. "shopping?" bouncebouncebounce.

jiyeon overestimates her throw and the ball's trajectory overshoots her arms' ability to reach it. she sits and watches the ball bounce away, a sad look on her face.

yoonjo doesn't think it's because she lost her ball. "you don't really want to go out today, do you?"

"not really." jiyeon flops down on the bed and faceplants into the pillow.

yoonjo crawls next to her and swings an arm around jiyeon's stomach. "let's do this then," she says and nuzzles her face into jiyeon's hair.

jiyeon lets out a squeak of consent and pulls the blanket up around them.


	9. triple trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNSD » Jessica, Tiffany » PG-13
> 
> Jessica's in drag and Tiffany's not as clueless as she lets on. Part of a secret agents AU that will probably never get fully fleshed out.

jessica pulled her cap down and adjusted her too baggy blazer. nothing fit right and she was sweaty. "the next time we have an undercover op, you assholes get to play dress up," she muttered into her mic.

"but you make such a hot guy though!" hyoyeon laughed from the other end.

"target's on the scene," sunny cut into their conversation.

jessica scanned her surroundings until she spotted the target walking briskly across the lobby. she caught up to her and pitched her voice as low as she could. "hello, miss tiffany? i work for your father and i've been asked to get some assessments from you."

"oh my god, she sounds like a boy going through puberty." hyoyeon was laughing into her ear and jessica bit the inside of her cheek to keep from yelling back at her.

tiffany looked her up and down and jessica fisted her hands in her pocket. there's no way this was going to work, she knows, she  _has_  to.

"you're a little young to be working for my dad," tiffany finally said.

jessica cleared her throat. "i rose through the ranks pretty quickly. ambitious," she said with a shrug.

"right." tiffany gave her a final look before turning on her heel and continuing walking. "can we do this while we walk? i'm late for a meeting, mister..."

"anderson," jessica said without thinking, "matt anderson."

" _jessica_." hyoyeon sounded serious. "could you have come up with an even faker name? jesus."

jessica ignored her and picked up her pace to keep up with tiffany. "i assure you this will be quick." she spotted the keycard hanging near tiffany's waist. it was now or never. she bumped into tiffany and unpinned the keycard in one swift move. "excuse me, i'm so sorry."

tiffany steadied herself and fixed her with a look. "ambitious  _and_  clumsy," she said and continued walking. she pulled out her phone and looked back at jessica. "so what does my dad want? my department has been keeping everything in check."

"yes, of course," jessica said, trailing behind tiffany. "there's just been some minor concerns with this quarter's stonewall reports."

tiffany stopped in front of the elevator and jessica stood next to her. "i think she might be trying to make a call," jessica said under her breath, eyeing tiffany's phone.

"on it," came sunny's reply.

the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. tiffany pushed the button for the thirtieth floor. research and design. tiffany was in public relations, why would she have a meeting with research and design?

"so what's wrong with the reports?" tiffany asked, not looking up from her phone.

"there seems to be some key information missing." she could feel tiffany looking at her and jessica stiffened. she played with the keycard in her pocket and willed for the elevator to go faster.

tiffany reached out and pushed the emergency button and the elevator jolted to a stop.

jessica was about to reach around for her gun when tiffany stepped in front of her.

"who are you?"

the faint echo of the emergency alarm was going off outside the elevator doors. someone would be coming for them soon.

"there is no matt anderson in any of the employee rosters," tiffany said and stepped closer to her. she placed a hand on her chest and pushed her back against the wall. "how do you know about stonewall?"

jessica put her hands up. she wasn't going to need her gun.

tiffany looked  _scared_.


	10. mixed business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After School/Hello Venus » E-Young/Ara » NC-17
> 
> E-Young puts her [mastery of guitar](http://e-yovng.tumblr.com/post/47915537425) to good use.

all those times she had to practice scales is finally paying off because ara's bra is already on the ground and she doesn't even remember unhooking it; she's  _that_  good.

and then she finds out that learning to finger pick and tap at the same time is great for her multitasking abilities because she's got her mouth on ara's, one hand teasing a nipple, and the other hand slipping past her waistband and seeking out her clit.

and really, ara's body is just one long fretboard. when she applies just the right amount of pressure on a string to get a harmonic is the same as pushing down on ara's clit  _just so_  and making her back arch off the bed. and the noises ara makes is not unlike the soft bell-like tones of a just perfect fifth.

but speaking of harmonics, she's reminded of that time she learned how to do tapping harmonics and gets a  _great_  idea. so she breaks their kiss and placates ara's whine by kissing her way down until ara is writhing beneath her. her left hand applies pressure on her clit while the other slowly thrusts in and out of ara. press on one fret, tap the other. the satisfaction of nailing a van halen solo is nothing compared to the breathy moans ara lets out and the way her thighs clench around her.

she curls her fingers inside ara and replaces her left hand with her mouth, tongue flicking at ara's clit. ara's thighs around her head press hard enough for her to hear ringing in her ears and she doesn't stop until ara tightens around her fingers.

when ara is finally coming down, breaths coming in raggedly, she kisses her way back up ara's body and to her mouth.

it's probably inappropriate to send her old guitar teacher a thank you card, right?


	11. by the throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f(x) » Krystal/Sulli » NC-17
> 
> [Creepy](http://24.media.tumblr.com/ad2aeb6791eabb1c1e7f21f4796011de/tumblr_mk9y6tmrJw1qd6es4o1_500.gif) [weirdos](http://24.media.tumblr.com/65b0046da2bd4a9ec1f4adbafa6b056b/tumblr_mk4vtkHnj31s93rg7o1_500.gif) having sex.

the sex is a result of them being bored more than anything else, really.

like, having days off is great and all but since sm refuses to actually give them anything of substance to do in terms of material and promotions, they end up with a little too much free time and a tired restlessness.

soojung lurks around the dorm and prints out creepy pictures she finds on the internet because she's an asshole; but jinri doesn't really mind because sometimes they're actually pretty cool. only soojung would get why she finds the plainness of a rundown abandoned building so fascinating. the others don't get it,  _of course_  they don't. it's fine, though, because appreciating weirdness tends to be a solo activity anyway.

but sometimes she and soojung appreciate weirdness together and it  _should_  make things awkward except it doesn't.

most of the time they don't even talk so it's hard to feel awkward if no one even gives voice to it.

it starts out innocently enough. one moment they're sharing a laptop screen looking at grainy black and white pictures of artsy topless girls and the next they're looking at each other. soojung's the first one to make a move because that's just how she is: act first, ask questions later.

but soojung leans in and kisses her like there won't be any questions and it makes jinri kiss her back without a second thought. it's like soojung knows they're on the same page and it makes her kiss a little harder, brush up a little closer.

soojung climbs on top of her and they roll around until they're tangled up in each other and the sheets. the laptop falls off the bed and soon their clothes follow it in a heap on the floor.

jinri straddles soojung and leans over her, hands slithering down her body and over her breasts. she's all bones and pale skin and she clashes against the blood red sheets. for a brief moment she thinks of how it'd look if either or both of them kept their lipstick on from the morning's shoot. she'd be able to leave a trail of ruby kisses down soojung and map out her body with her mouth.

she still does it, though, she just imagines what it  _would_  look like. she thinks of how the lipstick would smudge when she kisses the inside of soojung's thigh and she squirms, leaving a crimson path of buildup and anticipation.

her fingers hover near the heat and wetness, never giving any one part too much focus. she lightly brushes against soojung's clit and watches her writhe, a mess of heavy breathing and sharp glares under hooded eyes.

when she finally lets soojung come, she's still trembling when she grabs her and flips them until jinri is beneath hot flesh, body humming with  _want_.

the look in soojung's eyes make her think she should have taken her time and tried to wear her out more but then soojung licks her way down straight to her clit without any pretenses of playing games and jinri stops thinking.


	12. spring standards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Muses » Hyuna/Sungah » R
> 
> Sometimes a girl just wants to take a [nap](http://9muses.tumblr.com/post/45898919293).

sungah groggily opens her eyes to the feel of her shirt being tugged up and she can't tell if she's still asleep or not until there are lips on her neck, placing light kisses and occasionally biting hard enough to jolt her fully awake.

"good, you're awake," hyuna says and pushes sungah's shirt all the way up.

"what the hell?"

hyuna kisses her instead of answering and palms her breasts. sungah's back arches off the couch and she opens her mouth and lets hyuna's tongue sweep in. when hyuna kisses her way down her neck and between her breasts, sungah remembers that she's supposed to be annoyed.

"i was trying to sleep," she says in between moans.

"you can sleep through this if you want." hyuna hooks her thumbs under her waistband and pulls both her tights and panties down to her thighs.


	13. b-sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara/SNSD » Hara/Jessica, Hara/Yoona » PG-13
> 
> Three ways Jessica handles newly single Hara.

**i don't have no trouble with you fucking me (but i have a little problem with you _not_  fucking me)**  
  
she storms over to hara's place as soon as she hears about it and is  _pissed_. she pushes her way into the apartment as soon as hara opens the door.  
  
"what the fuck, how long have you been single?"  
  
"uh, hi?" hara steps back and looks at her in confusion. she must have caught her right when she got out of the shower because she's in a robe and her wet hair was dropping water everywhere.  
  
and, yeah, she's caught off guard for a moment but how could she not be? that robe is definitely not modest enough. or maybe it's too modest, because she can see the swell of hara's breasts under the thin fabric but she's not really  _seeing_  it. her eyes wander down and clearly the robe could benefit from being shorter. she can see legs and thighs but not that specific spot on the inside of hara's thigh that she  _knows_  makes her squirm.  
  
"hey," hara's fingers snap in front of her face, "eyes up here."  
  
jessica slowly trails her eyes back up and looks at hara impassively. "were you ever going to tell me?"  
  
"well, yeah," hara says with a shrug. "eventually."  
  
so that's how it is. jessica narrows her eyes at hara and turns to leave.  
  
"oh my god you are  _impossible_."  
  
she doesn't manage to get the door open; she can't even see the door anymore, hara grabs her and turns her around and pushes up against her until her back hits the door.  
  
somewhere between hara fisting her hands in her hair and jessica's surprised yelp getting lost in hara's mouth, hara's robe managed to fall to the ground.  
  
her hands skim over the curve of hara's ass and cup the back of her thighs, pulling until she lifts hara and she wraps her legs around her. hara's lips leave sloppy kisses across her neck and she knows she's going to need a scarf tomorrow. "you ass," she moans. it's going to look real weird to wear a scarf during her yoga session.  
  
she walks them to the couch and lets hara fall on her back. jessica kisses the grin off hara's face until she's panting and her hands are pushing her thighs apart.  
  
she's not making sure hara can't wear short shorts for the rest of the week because she's full of revenge or anything; she's just making sure hara knows she's still got it.  


 

**i'm gonna make somebody love me (and now i know that it's you, you're lucky lucky you're so lucky!)**  
  
jessica waits exactly two weeks before she makes her move; it's the polite thing to do after all.  
  
"so," she clears her throat and looks at anything except hara. "we should get coffee sometime."  
  
"i thought you hated coffee," hara says from the end of the couch.  
  
"no," jessica fiddles with the throw pillow in her lap, "i mean we should  _get coffee_." it's not her fault she's terrible at this. it's not her fault she's had like zero practice. and it's definitely not her fault that she usually lets everyone else approach her.  
  
she can see hara looking at her from the corner of her eye and braces herself as she turns to face hara directly. hara stares back at her in puzzlement until something akin to realization flashes across her face.  
  
" _oh_."  
  
oh.  
  
jessica sinks into the couch and prays for it to open up and swallow her, embarrassment and all.  
  
but then hara is scooting down the couch until their sides are pressed against each other and hara grabs her hand.  
  
"you know," hara drawls, "i'm pretty sure i have coffee in the kitchen."  


 

**sexy (no no no)**  
  
after her breakup, hara starts hanging out at her dorm a lot more. like,  _a lot_.  
  
it's nice. even the other girls are starting to get to know her better which is awesome. she always feel a sense of accomplishment when her friends are friends with each other. it's not like she has anything to do with it, even though it probably totally does.  
  
but when she comes home one day to see hara already there hanging out with yoona, something feels off.  
  
like, hara didn't come over for her and happened to find yoona and just hung out with her until she came home; it's like she purposefully came over for  _yoona_.  
  
it's weird, but it's probably weirder that she finds herself having a problem with it. it's not like hara was only  _her_  friend, she's allowed to have other friends. but, still. did no one have any sense of loyalty anymore? jesus.  
  
they look up at her and grin.  
  
"oh, hey, you're home. sit down, we're about to watch terrible movies," yoona says around a mouthful of popcorn.  
  
the  _nerve_.  
  
jessica holds her head high and makes her way to her room, airily throwing out an excuse about having things to do.  
  
it takes her about a week to notice that whenever hara comes over, it's to hang out with yoona. it shouldn't bother her so much, she's been busy with her own stuff so it's not like they would've hung out anyway.  _but, still._  
  
the quiet giggling in yoona's room lets her know that hara is in there with her and she bursts through the door, ready to accuse them of being jerks and how uncool they were being and  _yoona you traitor_.  
  
everything she has to say dies on the tip of her tongue when she sees hara straddling yoona in her bra.  
  
 _oh._  
  
she retreats from the room and slams the door before either of them can say anything. she sulks back to her own room and curls up on her bed.


	14. don't you dream in your sleep (it's just lazy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f(x) » Krystal/Sulli » NC-17
> 
> prompt: birthday sex

birthdays are the best.

like, literally. jinri might be stumbling down the hotel hallway with soojung by her side, each trying to keep each other upright but it's exactly why her birthday is so awesome. she doesn't even care she didn't get to have all her other friends in korea with her, california is  _awesome._  even anna stopped by the club with her friends, all sharp angles tucked into a tiny ball of sarcasm.

(well, that's what soojung and amber tell her anyway. it doesn't actually matter, though, what little she can pick up is hilarious and anna makes a lot of faces when she talks which is always a good time.)

jinri trails after amber, knowing that the night is far from over when soojung pulls her towards their shared room.

the others fall into amber's room and somewhere in the cacophony, jinri hears a mention of strip twister and jinri pouts at soojung. "it's my birthday, let me go play."

the look soojung gives her is somewhere between filthy and smug and on anyone else, she'd have the overwhelming urge to punch it right off but it's  _soojung_ , and when she leans in, hot breath ghosting over her ear, jinri feels like prey.

"who says we're not going to play?" the door opens and soojung pulls her inside, kicking off her heels. 

jinri gets her height advantage back but she still feels like soojung has the upper hand somehow.

the room service cart in the middle of the room was definitely not there when they left that morning. "did someone sneak in our room? oh my god, did you order a stripper?"

"you'd like that, wouldn't you," soojung says tartly.

jinri inspects the room, sure that someone is going to pop out somewhere either to kidnap them or shake their naughty bits at them. when her eyes fall back on soojung, she's got nearly all her clothes off and is standing next to the cart in her really nice lingerie and  _oh._

so, soojung's going to shake her naughty bits at her and that's totally fine.

"i'm going to let you do that thing i never let you do," soojung says and lifts the metal cover from the tray on the cart.

ice cream.

and more ice cream.

and  _fuck,_  "you're going to let me eat ice cream off you?"

soojung sits on the edge of the bed and leans back. "happy birthday, now get on with it before i change my mind."

"no take backs!" jinri pounces on her and pins her arms down. "seriously," she says and pecks soojung on the lips.

soojung grabs her by the back of her neck and pulls her in for a deep kiss. she sits up and pulls jinri's legs until she's fully in her lap, legs wrapped around soojung's thin frame.

"no take backs," soojung says, hands wandering up the front of jinri's shirt.

jinri lets her pull the shirt off before she gets off soojung's lap and goes to the cart. she grabs a bowl of ice cream and makes her way back to the bed, motioning for soojung to lie back. she must have a ridiculously ecstatic expression on her face because soojung is looking at her like she's about to get up and put her clothes back on.

she straddles soojung, holding a spoonful of ice cream over soojung's chest and grins down at her. 

"oh my god just do—"

soojung shrieks as soon as the cold ice cream hits her and she flails, knocking jinri off her lap.

jinri crawls back on top of her, not even bothering to contain her laughter. she tugs at soojung's bra and says, "let me help." the bra pops off and she uses it to wipe the ice cream off soojung and soojung slaps her hand away with a glare.

"you did not just get ice cream on my bra."

jinri looks back and forth at soojung and the bra, and, oh. "oops?"

soojung rolls her eyes. "i should have just stuck with my original plan of eating you out for an hour."

"no take backs," jinri says and narrows her eyes.

"too bad." soojung flips them until jinri is on her back and soojung shimmies her way down her body, leaving kisses on her chest and stomach. she tugs her pants off and cups her over her panties. she looks up at jinri and her expression goes from  _ready to fuck_  to annoyed. again. "you are  _so_  not eating ice cream while i go down on you," she says, eyeing the bowl still in jinri's hands.

"of course not," she says, not putting the bowl down.

soojung lets out a huff and pulls her panties off. as soon as her tongue strokes her clit, the bowl slips from jinri's hand and she presses up against soojung's mouth.

okay, so, maybe the ice cream can wait.

jinri's hands dig into soojung's scalp and the grip soojung has on her thighs makes her think she won't be able to wear her new skirt tomorrow, which is totally fine because soojung's tongue circles her entrance and she thinks she'd rather do this all day tomorrow anyway. 

soojung presses down on her mound as her tongue moves in and out of her slowly. jinri arches off the bed and moves her hips in time with soojung's mouth, desperate for friction. when her thumb presses down on jinri's clit, she fists her hands in the sheets and hopes the walls are soundproof. 

they probably are, they're in a hotel after all. so, jinri lets herself get loud and moans like soojung is fucking her like it's her birthday.

because she is.


	15. let the funky music do the talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f(x) » Victoria/Anna Kendrick » PG
> 
> [Do... the cup.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLjJDwNRGS4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started out as a joke but then... enablers.

this should be awkward, right? like, anna is sitting next to her while everyone else is getting their dance on and instead of being a hyperactive mess with the rest of the group, she's sitting there next to  _her_. her english sucks, anna knows this. but, she keeps looking over at victoria like she wants to talk about stuff and, well, it's  _awkward_.

so, victoria settles on nursing her drink and occasionally laughing at jinri's glares at soojung when she tries to grind on her. honestly, these kids sometimes.

anna says something to her and all she can pick out is, "fun?"

victoria nods and beams back at her, because any other response in regards to fun would probably look weird. really, her deductive reasoning skills are impeccable. "very fun," she says with a smile. her english may be bad but it doesn't mean she can't at least try.

(and anna does this thing with her face sometimes when she speaks to her in english and it's not exactly unpleasant. and then there was this time when she tried to speak in full sentences that amber taught her and she knows she's butchering it to hell and she should feel offended when anna laughs but her face crinkles up like a cat and it's hard to stay mad at that. anna also grabs her hands when she laughs and it's hard to stay mad at that, too.)

anna's talking again and victoria tries to keep up as best as she can. she has no idea what she's saying, everything coming out of anna's mouth sounds foreign and her eyes trail down to anna's lips in hopes of using her lip reading skills except, duh, that's no help if she can't even understand what the words those lips are forming anyway.

then she realizes that she's staring at anna's mouth in the middle of a conversation and that is just  _so_  rude. her eyes snap back up to meet anna's and she's looking back at her in expectation. 

this is the part where she's supposed to contribute to the conversation except she has no idea what is even going on. she starts nodding but then halfway through it turns into a shake and then she's just kind of not-agreeing and not-disagreeing at anna. the urge to run and hide is overwhelming.

anna just laughs and stands, pulling victoria up with her by her hand. she leads her out to the dance floor and victoria tightens her hold on anna's hand because this, this she can do. dancing. it doesn't require talking and victoria is an  _awesome_  dancer and she plans on showing anna that.

* * *

anna tags along with them back to their hotel because... actually, she has no idea why. the irrational protective side of her tells her anna is trying to dig up dirt on them and expose it to everyone so they crash and burn before they even to get to properly debut in the states.

she brushes off the thought as soon as she has it because it's  _ridiculous_. for starters, there is no dirt. sure there's that thing where soojung is really creepy sometimes but that's hardly newsworthy. and secondly—

anna links their arms and victoria forgets what point she was trying to even make.

small people should really wear bells. she just can't live in a world where people like anna kendrick can just sneak up on her and snake an arm around hers like it was the most natural thing in the world. anna's not even wearing heels and she feels too tall next to her and the way anna presses against her side as they walk makes her ears burn.

soojung announces that they're going to hang out in victoria's room because  _of course_. those assholes. being tidy and having the neatest room doesn't mean anything when you're at a hotel and people are paid to always keep it clean anyway. 

amber swings around and asks her for the keycard but then she starts looking between her and anna with this look on her face and victoria just wants to curl up and die. amber says something to anna and anna laughs.

she hears them mention her name though, that much she knows.

she narrows her eyes at amber and tosses the keycard at her. amber just gives her a wink and catches it with ease.

anna's still holding on to her by the time they're in the room; it's not exactly the worst thing in the world. they're moving towards the couch before she realizes that anna had been leading her the entire time. they don't get a chance to sit down because anna turns to her and says something.

victoria looks back at her blankly. she  _really_  needs to start learning more english.

"bathroom?" anna asks and gestures vaguely with her hands.

"oh! yes." victoria points down the hall and anna doesn't move, she just stands there looking at victoria. "um," she says and keeps pointing.

"show me?"

victoria leads her down the hallway and idly wonders when her life consisted of showing girls like anna kendrick where the hotel bathroom is because of the stupid shy smiles on their faces.

then she wonders whose life she suddenly switched with because anna pulls her into the bathroom with her and, wow, okay, this is a little weird.

"makeup," anna says and tugs her to the mirror.

"what?" victoria still has all her makeup on and anna doesn't even have any with her; what the hell, anna?

but then anna's swiping a thumb under her eyes and it's only then that she realizes anna is fixing her makeup. under any other circumstance this would be completely ordinary except anna is standing really close to her and she's on her tiptoes and victoria shouldn't be finding that so adorable except it is and anna keeps fluttering her eyelashes at her and—

_seriously_. what was her life becoming?

she's finding it difficult to breathe because they're in each other's space and she's pretty sure they're close enough to be breathing each other's air.

anna's thumb stopped messing with her eye makeup and settled on cradling victoria's face. the counter digs into her hip and it's not like she's purposefully trying to get away or anything, it's just the jarring blueness of anna's eyes being so close to her face was kind of freaking her out and her first instinct was to back away.

(that's a lie, her first instinct was to get closer and find out if a person could literally taste blue, but that's beside the point.)

victoria leans as far as she can without looking any more ridiculous than she already does and anna's face still somehow keeps getting closer and closer.

a loud banging on the door startles her and she hears soojung's giggling from the other side. "let me pee!"

anna lets out a laugh but she still doesn't back up; she's starting to realize that maybe anna never does.


	16. up, up, and away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNSD » Sooyoung/Taeyeon » PG
> 
> prompt: too short to kiss

sooyoung has an annoying habit of picking up on things that people specifically do not want to be picked up on. taeyeon sulks, it's what she does. but when she does it all throughout dinner and sooyoung notices something is wrong, then she should have known better than to think that she could run away. it doesn't stop her from trying even if it does end up with sooyoung cornering her in her own room.

sooyoung leans back against the door, a picture of cool and composed, and tries to give taeyeon a look that says, "tell me what's wrong, i won't bite."

but that's a lie, taeyeon knows all too well that sooyoung bites. luckily for her, it's to keep herself quiet and most of the time the bite marks are in areas that most people can't see anyway.

"you were awfully quiet tonight." it comes out a little more accusatory than she'd like.

"yeah, well, you had plenty of maknae to keep you company," taeyeon replies, meaning every ounce of accusation in her tone.

"seriously? you're jealous because i let seohyun feed me?"

taeyeon crosses her arms and honest to god, she pouts. sooyoung's not sure if she wants to throw taeyeon out of the room until she grows up or throw herself at taeyeon. it should be telling that predicaments like these come up more often than she'd like to admit.

sooyoung reaches out and pulls taeyeon toward her until their bodies are pressed against each other.

"i can't promise i won't let other people feed me food, but i can promise to let you feed me those disgusting jellies you love," sooyoung says with her chin on top of taeyeon's head.

taeyeon pulls her head back and looks at her, scandalized. "why would i feed you those when i'd rather eat them?"

sooyoung rolls her eyes at her and taeyeon pokes her in the ribs. she leans up, straining to get on her toes and kisses sooyoung softly.

"i forgive you," taeyeon says and kisses her again, longer this time.

"i didn't say sorry." sooyoung runs her hands down taeyeon's back and rests them on her hip.

"i forgive you anyway."


	17. teenage dirtbags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f(x), Girl's Day, Kara, Miss A » 94-line » PG-13
> 
> prompt: [gossipy school girls!au where each girl has her own 'concept' ie bad girl, the loud one etc and they recruit a fifth (anyone) member and argue about what her concept should be](http://unniefic.livejournal.com/338656.html?thread=158432#t158432)

hyeri watched the other girls circle her like hawks, ready to swoop in for a kill.

well, krystal looked ready to swoop in. the rest (mainly sulli and suzy, no,  _especially_  sulli and suzy) looked positively delighted to have her there.

"how about misfit?" suzy asked from somewhere behind hyeri.

"no, that's technically still me," krystal replied, sounding more bored than anything. "can we wrap this up soon? i want to go set yoonjo's stuff on fire."

"you promised you'd stop doing that," sulli said from beside krystal. hyeri didn't get it,  _how_  did this group manage to function for so long with those two occupying the same space for more than ten minutes? krystal was so... krystal and sulli was an absolute angel.

she didn't get it but she wanted in.

jiyoung pulled a chair up to hyeri, plopped herself down in front of her with her elbows propped on her knees and looked at hyeri calculatingly. suzy came up behind jiyoung and leaned against her back, head resting on top of hers, and then they were both staring at her. jiyoung looked at her like hyeri had something to hide and suzy looked like she was seconds away from telling her about her day.

"maybe we should just change your thing to pyromania," jiyoung said, looking at krystal. "that's what you do like ninety percent of the time anyway. rebels do more than just set fires, you know."

"i know! i do things," krystal said defensively.

"like what?"

"your  _mom_."

hyeri snorted and everyone turned to look at her. "oh, um. sorry?" krystal and jiyoung looked super scary. sulli and suzy too, but in a really harmless kind of way. "wait, are we going with misfit? because if we are then i'm not sorry. but if we aren't then i am."

suzy gave her a thumbs up from behind jiyoung and she almost hopped up from her chair to high five her.

"how about geek chic?" sulli suggested, looking between krystal and jiyoung worriedly. "we could throw some glasses and plaid on her."

"we're halfway there, i'm already wearing plaid," hyeri said and this time she gave a thumbs up to sulli. 

"oh," suzy cooed, "she's funny."

"you think you're real clever, don't you?" jiyoung said and stood from her chair. she towered over hyeri, a not quite challenging glint in her eyes.

"is this a trick question? because a teacher asked me this once and when i answered, she gave me detention for a week."

jiyoung cracked a smile and hyeri wanted to give herself a thumbs up. the queen bee thought she was funny, that's got to count for something.

the others joined jiyoung and they all stood in front of hyeri. if she didn't feel like prey before then she definitely felt like one or all of them were about to pounce on her.

(not that she'd mind if they actually did pounce on her, except that was just  _so_  inappropriate right now and her whole reputation and future at this stupid school was on the line. so, priorities.)

"joker?" jiyoung asked.

sulli and suzy nodded and/or grunted an affirmation and krystal let out a resounding, "hell yeah."

"cool." hyeri wanted to clap her hands and flail a little, but, yeah, priorities.

"finally," krystal said and started walking away. "let's go, losers. yoonjo's shit isn't gonna set itself on fire."


	18. three people who love coffee (and one who could do without)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After School, Hello Venus, Glam, Kara, Nine Muses, SNSD » Eunji/Hyuna, Ara/Nana, Dahee/Zinni, Nicole/Tiffany » PG-13
> 
> prompt: [would you like to join me for coffee?](http://unniefic.livejournal.com/338656.html?thread=160480#t160480)

**Eunji/Hyuna**

"What can I get you ladies?"

Hyuna halfheartedly glares at Eunji over the top of her menu and tries to remember what she was going to get. She can feel Eunji's foot sliding up her calf and there's no way the waitress can't see the flush forming on her face.

"We'll do two lattes and some biscottis," Eunji says when it becomes clear that Hyuna isn't capable of speaking coherently. Eunji smiles innocently at the waitress until she walks away. Her smile turns filthy when she turns back to Hyuna.

"You are such a freak. Why did I even agree to this?"

"Because," Eunji says and slides her foot along the inside of Hyuna's leg, " _that's_ why."

Eunji is still leering at her when the waitress comes back.

"Enjoy," she says before walking away.

"Oh, we will."

Hyuna reaches for a biscotti and Eunji snatches it away from her.

"Here, let me!"

The biscotti is being shoved in her face and Hyuna has to remind herself not to make a scene.

* * *

**Ara/Nana**

Nana nods at Ara, not trusting herself to speak. She shouldn't be this nervous, it's not even a date, not really. All their friends are scattered around the coffee shop and Nana and Ara just happen to be the only ones in the secluded booth in the corner.

"We should do this more often." Ara plays with her coffee. Caramel macchiato, extra caramel. It suits her.

"Definitely." Nana doesn't dare pick up her cup, she's sure she must be trembling at the prospect of future not-dates. The calm way Ara seems to be able to carry herself in everything she does doesn't even make Nana envious, she just wants to see more of it, more of Ara.

She's so focused on staring at Ara that she doesn't realize that she's being spoken to.

"What?" She's looking at Ara with wide eyes. She doesn't mean to let her mind drift, it just kind of happens and it's hard not to when Ara's face is right there and a literal picture of perfection and  _oh my god_  why is she so bad at this.

"I like your bracelet," Ara says with a warm laugh.

"Oh, thanks!" Nana reaches out to give Ara a better look (and she'll think back to this moment later and wonder why she didn't just take it off in the first place) and forgets about her cup of lukewarm coffee and of course— _of course_ —she knocks it over and spills a dark brown mess of way too strong coffee she doesn't even like. 

It happens in slow motion because her life is  _that_  dramatic and she can see every single drop of coffee make its way out of the cup and onto the table.

Instead of succumbing to the urge to crawl under the table and die, Nana's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets and she frantically dabs at the mess with her napkin. "I'm  _so_ sorry. Did any of it spill on you? Oh my god," she wipes and wipes and wipes.

Ara grabs Nana's hand with her own, stilling her. "It's okay," she says with a smile.

She can't tell if the loud thud of her heartbeat ringing in her ears is from her own embarrassment or the way Ara is looking at her like she didn't just make a fool of herself.

"Gross! Stop corrupting the new kids!" Lizzy yells at them from across the shop.

Nana moves to pull her hand back but Ara holds on tightly, smile never wavering.

* * *

**Dahee/Zinni**

"They have fresh muffins!" Dahee squeals and grabs Zinni's arm. "Can we get one?"

"Uh," Zinni looks at the clock on the wall, "Jiyeon told us to come back right away with the coffee."

"We will!" Dahee pouts at her and it's increasingly difficult to deny her anything. Dahee knows this, it's why she does what she does because she plays dirty.

"Oh, fine."

Dahee is in line and ordering before Zinni even finishes agreeing. She pulls her towards a table, large muffin in hand and Zinni almost forgets the others' coffee at the counter.

"You only got one."

"Duh," Dahee says and breaks off a piece of the muffin. She holds it up to Zinni's face and her mouth opens on instinct—

("C'mon, you love strawberries," Dahee says and pushes the fruit against her lips.

She knows what she's trying to do and she tries her best not to give in because Jiyeon is going to be pissed if they're late again and she really needs to start racking up some brownie points for future use if Dahee is going to keep goading her into doing everything she says.

She  _does_  love strawberries though, but she has willpower, too, and she resists giving in to Dahee until she starts playing dirty.

Dahee's knee pushes against her between her thighs and her mouth falls open in a gasp, giving Dahee the chance to pop the strawberry in her mouth.

Zinni glares at her as best as she can and Dahee just bites down on the part of the strawberry protruding from her mouth and kisses her.)

—because she's learned she really loves it when Dahee feeds her even if she'll never admit to it.

Dahee feeds her bits of the muffin and Zinni tries to do the same, except she throws it at her and aims for her mouth as best as she can but it turns out she's terrible at food basketball and Dahee ends up with more muffin on her clothes than in her mouth.  

When they finally make their way back to the studio, Jiyeon and Miso are waiting for them, staring them down with looks about as cold as the coffee she's holding.

She reaches out for Dahee's hand for the comfort of solidarity but grasps at air and when she looks to her side, Dahee is nowhere to be found. Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she doesn't even need to check it to know that Dahee sent a text with a cheeky apology.

* * *

**Nicole/Tiffany**

"You know why I love New York?"

Tiffany looks up from her book as Nicole bounces into the room.

"There's literally a Starbucks on every corner. Like, literally."

"Oh no," Tiffany puts her book down. "Who let you have coffee?"

"No one," she says and pokes Tiffany in the stomach. "Me. I let myself have coffee. I'm the boss of me." She plops down on Tiffany's lap, arms around her neck.

"Yeah, you are," Tiffany says with a laugh and tries not to squirm when Nicole runs her fingers down the nape of her neck.

"Let's do something, go somewhere."

"Like?"

"I don't know, anything. Everything," Nicole says and plays with her hair. "I don't have rehearsal until four and you guys have yours even later. C'mon, we have all the time in the world."

Nicole beams at her and Tiffany can't bring herself to say no, so she doesn't. "Okay," she says, arms tightening around Nicole.

"Okay." Nicole leans down and kisses her, mouth tasting of chocolate and espresso.


	19. baby gimme that toot toot (lemme give you that beep beep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sistar » Dasom/Soyu » R
> 
> prompt: [greasy mechanic A and her sexy socialite girlfriend B. A and B totally have sex in or on B's luxury car. ](http://unniefic.livejournal.com/338656.html?thread=157920#t157920)

"are you done for the day?"

soyu wipes her hands on her pants and strolls towards dasom's car. "for you i am."

two door lexus coupe. midnight black. it's sleek and posh and just so  _dasom_. the manual engine isn't dasom, though, but that just means soyu had one hell of a week teaching her how to drive stick.

"you're so dirty," dasom says, looking soyu up and down.

"you love it." soyu closes the distance between them and catches dasom's lips with her own, pushing dasom back against her car.

dasom's sticky lip gloss slide down her neck, leaving waxy kisses and soyu pulls her back up and kisses her hard, swallowing her moan when soyu slips her cold hands up her shirt.

soyu wedges a knee between dasom's legs and pushes until dasom is hissing and arching into her touch. her hands slide up dasom's thighs, positive she's leaving grease stains on her skin. up and up she goes until she reaches the waistband of dasom's panties and soyu grins into her neck. "i love it when you wear skirts."

"me too," dasom moans when soyu sucks hard enough to leave a mark. it's probably because of times like these that dasom has a vast collection of year round scarves.

soyu hooks her thumbs under the waistband and pulls the panties down dasom's thighs. she gives dasom a peck on the lips and a smirk before kissing her way down her neck and her stomach over her sheer shirt until she's looking up at dasom. she tugs a leg over her shoulder, kisses the inside of dasom's thigh, and smiles up at her. "look at all this effort i'm putting in to not getting you dirty."

dasom just breathes heavily and throws her head back against the car, too riled up to care about how clever soyu thinks she's being.

so, soyu puts her mouth to use elsewhere and manages to not leave grease marks where it matters, but dasom still ends up with handprints all over her thighs and stomach.


	20. the summer memory that never dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNSD » Jessica/Natalie Dormer » PG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a friend who really insisted on this ship existing

It could be worse, she thinks, she could be stuck doing press all night. Even if it's not the worst, it's still pretty bad. The first time she gets to come back home in months and she's saddled with fussy planners harping schedules into one ear only to be filtered out the other.

The night is young and so is she; so she sneaks away from her managers, her entourage, her  _babysitters_ , and slips into a club where no one knows her name. Quarter to midnight and she's just a girl with no name trying to find someone to buy her a drink.

The club is packed, swaying bodies everywhere trying to move along to the music or against other bodies or  _whatever_. It's not her scene, it never was, but it's a good enough distraction as any.

"You look lost."

Jessica leans back against the bar and arches an eyebrow.

"Girls who look like you don't usually come into a place like this alone."

"Well," Jessica says, a smile playing at her lips, "guess I'm lost then." She can't help it, she's charmed by this girl and her very English accent.

"Natalie," she says and holds out a hand to Jessica. Instead of waiting for a reply, she tugs on Jessica's hand and pulls her away from the bar and through the crowd. "Let's make you a little less lost then, shall we?"

Jessica knows better than to let a stranger take her anywhere, but she also knows that she likes Natalie's crooked smile and, yeah,  _the accent_. It's hard enough to come by in the states, it's near impossible to find overseas.

She spots the cellphones pointed at them, taking pictures and video no doubt. No one should even know who she is though, especially not in a place like this.

As if sensing her curiosity, Natalie pulls until she's flushed against her back and turns around just far enough to speak to her. "Sorry," she says, not looking the least bit apologetic, "you get used to it."

"You have no idea."

Natalie's friends are nice enough. They talk to her, offer drinks, and fawn over Natalie until she's not quite scowling and making faces at everyone. It takes her longer than is acceptable to realize the clubbers were taking pictures of Natalie.  _Of course_.

"Stop it, she doesn't want to hear about all that." Natalie stands and pulls Jessica up with her. "Come along, they're being so terribly boring." She blows a kiss at her friends and leads Jessica through a corridor and out a door into the alley. "Smoke?" she asks and holds a pack of cigarettes to Jessica.

"I don't smoke."

"Oh, me neither," she says and puts the pack back in her pocket. "But it's always nice to have an excuse to get away from everyone."

They fall into a comfortable silence and Jessica leans back against the wall of the club, eyes studying Natalie. Her face is angled in all the right ways and Jessica wants to reach out and touch. Her hand is reaching out and it isn't until she touches skin that she realizes Natalie is even close enough to touch at all.

"You know, I never got your name," Natalie murmurs and inches forward until their toes touch.

"You never asked."

Natalie runs a hand up her side and places the other on the wall near her head. Even in heels Natalie is a great deal taller. She feels caged, trapped. "If I ask nicely, will you tell me?"

"Probably not," she says and pulls Natalie down by the back of her neck.

Quarter to one and she's still just a girl with no name trying to find someone to buy her a drink.


	21. gone her hopes of getting tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Venus » Alice/Ara » PG-13
> 
> for the [female character trope fest](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/418413.html) prompt: marriage of convenience

"I need your help."

"Well hello to you too, princess." Alice doesn't look up from her book, she's far too accustomed to Ara bursting into her room by now.

Ara bristles at the nickname and kneels beside Alice on the bed, pulls the book away from her so she's forced to look at her properly. "I'm serious."

"So am I, hello."

"Remember how I was supposed to renew my work visa?"

Alice stares blankly back at her, suspicious of where this was going. Usually it's Ara that's suspicious of anything Alice has to say or do so that makes this twice as bad.

"Since I'm only a volunteer, it doesn't actually qualify as work. And since I'm not working..." Ara wrings her hands. She's nervous, she's  _never_  nervous, at least not outwardly so. She never shows weakness and this freaks Alice out a little. 

"Then go back to school. Get a student visa! Jesus," Alice says glibly and reaches for her book. It's much easier to go on the offensive.

Ara slaps the book away. "Would  _you_  willingly go back to school?"

"I'm not the one who has to worry about getting deported."

" _Alice_." Ara sounds so serious and worried and it's just not okay. Ara always has a plan, always thinks of solutions and workarounds. She's Alice's rock of stability even if she'd never tell it to her face.

"What do you want me to do? I can't magically whip up a visa for you."

"Let's get married."

* * *

Alice paces around the room, occasionally glancing over at Ara who suddenly decided to find her center and become a picture of calm and zen. "You're insane," she says, "and you know it's bad when I'm the one telling you that."

"We're already living together."

"Do you have any idea how incredibly illegal your plan is?" Not that Alice is a stranger to being on the wrong side of the law, but she's pretty sure that what Ara is suggesting is at least a felony. 

"It'll be easy to work the system, people get away with this kind of thing all the time."

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I thought there was another option," Ara says quietly.

Alice drops down on a chair and sighs heavily. The things she does for her friends sometimes. "Okay," she says with a longer, more insufferable sigh, "let's get married. You're taking my last name though."

* * *

Ara doesn't take her last name, she keeps her own. Alice, of course, refuses to give up hers as well, if only to be difficult and get a rise out of Ara.

They end up hyphenating the two and Alice at least gets first billing. Ara can claim that going alphabetical was the plan all along all she wants, Alice is going to win in this marriage one way or another.

The plan has to be kept under wraps as best as possible even if they trust all their friends. Things always have a way of getting out and turning into a mess so it's better to avoid it altogether. They tell Nara because they need a witness and drag her with them to the courthouse. 

The papers get signed, they slip the cheap gold bands on each other's fingers, and Nara sneaks as many pictures of them as she can before Alice starts chasing her.

It's all terribly romantic as far as weddings go.

* * *

"So, you're married."

Okay, so, maybe Nara isn't the only person they tell.

They're friends with all the same people, it'd be weird to not tell them.

"It'll only be for a little while. Once everything is official, we can get divorced." Ara says it like she's discussing the most mundane thing in the world.

"Don't contribute to the statistic of half of all marriages ending in divorce," Yoonjo pouts at them. "I believe in you guys."

"This isn't a real marriage." Alice can't believe she has to even say that.

"Really? Because you guys are living together," Lime says from beside Yoonjo.

"We were already living together, dumbass."

"Right," Lime draws the word out and nudges Yoonjo, "isn't that how all marriages start?"

The conversation doesn't go much further once Alice throws a pillow at Lime's head and they get into it on the living floor in a mess of limbs and pulled punches.

* * *

For the most part things between them don't really change, not really. They still do their own things and go about their daily routines like it's any other day, except when Alice looks down at her keyboard at work and sees the ring shining dully on her finger, she's reminded that she's married. Married to  _Ara_.

It does and doesn't freak her out and Alice finds herself being okay with it.

* * *

Alice starts becoming more paranoid which does nothing to help a mind that's used to copious amounts of caffeine.

Ara tells her the government has better things to do than to send secret agents out to monitor them and check in on the legitimacy of their marriage. But really, what the hell does Ara know? If she knew so much she wouldn't have had to resort to this phony marriage in the first place.

It starts out small but Alice becomes more hands on with Ara in public. She walks a little closer to her, brushes her hand against hers too often for it to be a cute coincidence, becomes nicer with the pet names all the while telling Ara that someone could be watching.

Ara doesn't say anything when Alice keeps it up even when it's just the two of them alone in their apartment.

* * *

"Did you pick up my dry cleaning?"

"Yeah, it was on my way. Figured I'd save you a trip," Ara says from under a mountain of blankets on the couch.

"Oh, thanks." Alice drops her things on the table and awkwardly fidgets to herself, unsure of whether or not she should join Ara on the couch or retreat to her room.

Ara makes the decision for her when she shifts over and pats the space next to her on the couch.

They watch a movie and the feeling of being snuggled against Ara is the exact kind of domesticity that Alice thinks all marriages are like. It's not exactly terrible and she thinks she could probably even get used to it.

* * *

It's still not terrible when Alice wakes in the morning and finds herself draped over Ara's warm body. She's so warm even though most of the blankets got kicked off the couch during the night. She tells herself that it's the remaining blankets making her burn and not the heat radiating from Ara.

Alice slowly pulls her arm back and tries to peel herself off Ara as best she can without waking her. 

"Go back to sleep," Ara murmurs and Alice nearly has a heart attack.

Ara turns in her arms and buries her face into her neck. She didn't think it was possible but Ara's even warmer from this angle.

She doesn't fall back asleep, not for lack of trying.

* * *

On their one month anniversary, they go out to dinner, just the two of them. It's not like Alice had been keeping track or even planned the thing, it just kind of happens. They go out to a normal dinner and it's doesn't even feel like they're fake married.

It's... nice. It's nice and Alice leaves it at that.

* * *

Except it doesn't stay at that, because Alice's life is cursed and everything has to be complicated.

For the most part, she blames Ara; Alice is just along for the ride after all.

* * *

"Where are my keys?" Ara asks, ruffling through the pile on the kitchen table.

"How am I supposed to know, they're your keys."

"Because you're always messing with my stuff," Ara says in a huff. 

"Yeah, well, it's your own fault for being so forgetful," Alice says and bumps Ara's hips with her own as she walks by her.

Ara grabs her by the shoulders before she can get by and pins her against the wall. "Don't talk to me about forgetful. You forgot our anniversary."

"What?" Alice isn't sure what she's more thrown off by, how fast Ara pinned her against the wall or how close she was standing.

"You forgot our anniversary," Ara repeats, moving closer with each word.

Alice doesn't know what hits her worse: feeling offended that Ara thought she forgot even though she clearly didn't or feeling like it's somehow her fault for how hurt Ara is looking at her.

There are things she wants to say, like how she didn't forget or  _they're not actually married,_ but it all gets lost in her throat as soon as Ara closes the distance between them and kisses her.

Ara's hold on her loosens and Alice can feel her start to pull back from the kiss, probably ready with an excuse about how she didn't mean it or it was an accident. Alice grips her face and holds her in place, kisses back like she means it because this— _them_ —isn't an accident.

She flips them until Ara's the one pinned against the wall, pushes when Ara pulls, licks her way into Ara's mouth and memorizes the way it feels to breathe in someone.

* * *

There's a fruit basket outside their door the next morning with a note from the next door neighbors.

"Congratulations on finally consummating your marriage."


	22. from up here the city lights burn (like a thousand miles of fire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After School » Lizzy/Nana(/Raina) » PG-13
> 
> The rise, the fall, the in-betweens, and the end. A doomed relationship in four acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for an anon who wanted romantic ot3

I.  _a thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins_

It starts slow unlike everything else in their lives. Between the hectic schedules and promotion preparations, they still somehow manage to make time for this—for  _them_ _._  Hanging out with just the three of them so often should make her feel guilty, like they're alienating everyone else, or themselves.

At this point Raina thinks they feel like the same thing.

She's allowed to be selfish every now and then, she  _wants_  to be. It's nice (nicer) when it's just them. Lizzy tips over laughing about something or other and Nana leans back against her in amusement simply because she doesn't know how else to handle herself. It's unfair to the others but she likes this thing she has with Lizzy and Nana.

Some people just get along with others better, it happens.

She tries not to let herself get too hung up about it.

* * *

Raina likes to count sometimes. Beats, measures, her breathing. It's a habit born from a nervous tic that she's since turned into a tool.

She doesn't believe in weaknesses, only in transforming them into something that she can make work for her.

There are things she won't count, though. Glances, lingering touches, moments that probably don't mean anything more than what she makes it out to be.

She refuses to keep track of how many times Lizzy catches her eye or how many times Nana pulls her snug against her side when it would be more convenient to not do so. She doesn't keep track because she knows if she does she'll drive herself crazy thinking that it means anything other than what it is. It would quickly mess with what they have.

* * *

"You've got a little something..." Nana trails off and swipes a thumb over Raina's lip, wiping away the stray ice cream.

Nana licks her thumb, does it without a second thought and Raina inhales sharply.

It's the little things that she can never seem to get used to.

* * *

Lizzy loops an arm around her and leads her away from where she's trying to go.

"C'mon," she says airily, "enjoy the day with me."

They walk down the path as far as the park will take them and Lizzy coos at every single dog that passes by with its owner. She pets as many as she can, reaches out and coddles them without asking, fearless (careless) of how the dogs might react to a stranger.

Raina marvels at how Lizzy manages to go through life doing whatever she pleases.

* * *

When Raina is alone, she practices. Lines, footwork, remarks for any and every off the cuff questioning she might encounter.

She practices to herself in the mirror, talks to herself because she has to.

"We're happy with how fans have been reacting, please continue to support us."

Even though she looks them up online when she knows she shouldn't, sees what everyone really has to say about them.

"It's very new and challenging and hopefully worth the long months of preparation."

A part of her always tells her the payoff will never come close to how much time and energy they put into everything.

"It's all very exciting."

It's a nice skill she's developed, lying through her teeth.

* * *

Raina isn't sure when it starts but it does.

Lizzy's hand falls on her bare thigh when she laughs and instead of brushing it off, Raina freezes. On her other side, Nana falls asleep with her head nestled on her shoulder and for a moment she tries to remember a time Nana's ever made it through one of their movie nights without dozing off.

"You're getting toned," Lizzy says, hand still on her thigh, warm and not entirely unwelcome.

"We all are," she reminds her, words feeling heavy in her mouth.

Nana shifts in her sleep, buries herself into Raina's side. Lizzy doesn't move her hand, keeps it firm on Raina's thigh for the rest of the movie and makes her feel like she's stuck between a rock and a hard place in the worst possible way.

 

II.  _in the night we'll wish this never ends_

It's Lizzy who starts it. She shouldn't be surprised, anything that smells like trouble almost always has Lizzy's hands all over it.

Raina tries hard to stay out of trouble, she really, really does. But when she wakes up sandwiched between Lizzy and Nana, she thinks maybe she doesn't try hard enough because whatever this is can only lead to trouble. With Lizzy breathing onto her face and Nana exhaling against her neck, Raina's skin crawls with a new kind of discomfort. 

But then Nana slings an arm over her stomach and Lizzy tangles their legs together, Raina thinks (hopes) that it might be worth the trouble.

* * *

"Whoever's phone that is better get ready to die," Lizzy mumbles against her collarbone.

"It's yours."

Lizzy groans and curls her hand into a fist, lightly scratching the skin on Raina's stomach as she does so.

She's too busy being flustered to wonder when Lizzy's hand found its way under her shirt.

Lizzy gets up to answer her phone and Raina tries to get up with her only to be stopped by Nana letting out a whine and tightening her hold on Raina's waist.

"Sleep," Nana murmurs into her hair.

Raina stays put but she doesn't get any sleep.

* * *

As promotions drag on, they spend more time together and Raina gets less and less time to herself.

Normally it wouldn't be a problem. She lives for this, performing and just being with her favorite people. But the more Lizzy and Nana keep doing... whatever this new thing is makes her carefully planned existence begin to crumble.

She doesn't get a chance to hate it with the way Lizzy and Nana keep ambushing her.

* * *

When she says ambush, she really means a literal ambush.

Lizzy corners her in the hall during break one day and kisses her. Just pushes her back against the wall and kisses her where anybody could see. It's telling that that's what goes through her mind instead of  _why_.

It's over as soon as it starts and Lizzy pushes off the wall, fixes Raina's lip gloss, and skips back to the practice room.

* * *

Nana is slightly more subtle if only because it's in her nature. The girl could singlehandedly save the world and still find a way to apologize for something absurd.

What's absurd is this:

They hang out, just the two of them, for the first time in forever because Lizzy mysteriously has "important things to take care of." The way she says it and gives Nana a meaningful look should have been a red flag.

They end up baking because they're craving sweets and the kitchen seems to be missing all of the cookies and muffins she knows she bought last week. Jooyeon must have gotten a key to her place again, it's the only explanation.

Nana isn't entirely useless in the kitchen but she's no dream assistant either.

She tries, though, so very hard and Raina would trade all the sous chefs in the world for just one Nana making a mess of mixing flour and getting more of it on herself than in the bowl.

"At least it matches your skin," Raina says with a laugh and tosses a towel at Nana. She offers to take over for Nana. At this rate, they'll be spending more time time figuring out what went wrong instead of actually enjoying baked goods.

"I can do it," Nana whines and huddles over the bowl.

"Of course," she says distractedly.

One moment Nana is focused on mixing and the next, she's leaning over and placing a kiss on the corner of Raina's mouth.

When Nana pulls back, she doesn't do so completely, stays on the outskirts of Raina's personal space. Nana looks at her like she looks at the stage right before they go on: hoping for the best.

Raina swallows hard like she understands and pulls Nana close like a promise kept.

 

III.  _take a deep breath, i know i'm gonna regret it_

They don't talk about it, ever. Even if they did, Raina's not sure she even knows what she'd say.

"What the hell?" used to be a common question in the beginning, back when Raina was sure she wasn't going insane.

Then, "what the actual hell," because her reflection just has to give her answers, it's never let her down before.

She stares back at the mirror until she's sick of her own face.

Maybe that's the point. She has to stop relying on herself so much.

* * *

Lizzy's bold, pulls her away from practice when she can and pushes Raina into the nearest empty room, makes her forget everything they just went over.

The one time Raina manages to get the advantage and flips them until she's pinning Lizzy against the wall, Lizzy's shocked for about as long as it takes Raina to figure out how to undo the lace. Then she's all smiles and laughing into kisses that turn into teeth dragging across skin.

When they make it back to the practice room, Lizzy looks smug and Nana looks at them with a blush creeping up her face.

Raina doesn't know how to look at all so she lingers by Jooyeon and Jungah for the rest of practice.

* * *

When Raina gets tired of Nana's overwhelming subtlety, she takes a page from Lizzy and pulls Nana away from prying eyes, grips her face and kisses her.

She tries to kiss reassurances into Nana, tries to tell her what she can't find words for with lips and clashing teeth. Raina hopes Nana does the same and by the way she's gripping the back of her head, Raina thinks it's close enough.

* * *

The first time they're all together is a mess of lost signals. Lizzy and Nana are a landslide and Raina's the city beneath them.

Lizzy's a force to be reckoned with, Nana's all skin and bones, and Raina's a nervous wreck.

For the first time in never, Raina doesn't rely on her plans and lets herself be led. Lizzy crushes their mouths together and Nana grips her tentatively. 

As always, she's the in-between to their polar extremes.

IV.  _we started something we could not finish_

By the time the next round of promotions rev up, everyone looks as though they're sick of each other. Tensions run high but it's not something they've never gone through before. You could only be around certain people for so long until something snaps.

It's not noticeable at first, but somewhere along the way the three of them start to drift. What used to be  _them_  turns into yet another broken faction within their already fractured group.

Some things don't change, though. Lizzy and Nana are still  _LizzyandNana_. 

* * *

Like with everything else about this, it starts slow, except this time it feels unbearably so.

Even if schedules are hectic during promotions, it still leaves them with far too much  _in-between_  time, periods where they're just waiting. These are the times where Raina has no choice but to seek out things she doesn't necessarily want to know.

Raina catches the glances between them, notices what used to be shared between the three now only works as a two way street. Looking back on everything, maybe it's been that way all along and Raina was just the detour along the way.

She wants to stop noticing but she can't.

So she counts, and counts, and counts.

* * *

Raina doesn't think it's on purpose, not really. She's not even sure that it started out on purpose either, just something that happened.

A part of her thinks maybe she should hate them for it, but she never really did ever quite get that far.

It makes her feel stupid because she should have known better.

They look at her like they're sorry it's ended up this way, she's just sorry it took this long. Some people just get along with others better, it happens.


	23. baby, you wouldn't last a minute on the creek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Muses » Eunji/Sera » R
> 
> prompt: the aftermath of the [couple dance](http://i.minus.com/iX7tYqsFSB2oP.gif)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [my_winter_love](http://my-winter-love.livejournal.com/)

Eunji smirks at her right before they go on stage, mouths "I have a surprise for you," and shoots her a ridiculously lewd wink. 

Sera laughs it off because she's used to it by now, how could she not be?

* * *

So, there are apparently things she's not quite used to after all. Eunji pulling her into an impromptu tango on stage happens to be one of them.

She plays along, lets Eunji take the lead since it's probably the only time Eunji ever will.

Afterwards, Eunji shouts "I knew you had it in you," at her and stalks off with an arm thrown over Hyuna.

Kyungri eyes her calmly, face a perfectly blank mask of indifference if not for the raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing," she assures her. She lets herself be pulled away by Minha, eyes on Sera until she's lost in the crowd.

"And people say I'm the weird one," she mutters to herself. Honestly.

* * *

It happens again and this time Sera is ready for it. She's nothing if not belatedly prepared.

She's not sure what she expected other than Eunji's sporadic predictability. It's the same old song and dance but Sera still feels, well,  _something._

Eunji is formulaic, Sera knows this as well as anyone. She pushes and pulls at people's buttons like it's all a game to her but it's never with malicious intentions. Sometimes she thinks Eunji just does it for fun, for the various reactions she knows she can get out of everyone.

Other times she thinks it's because Eunji is an ass and does it specifically to get a rise out of her, only to leave her hanging.

"Hey there gorgeous," Eunji says tartly before brushing by her unnecessarily close.

Sera wants to grab her by the wrist and slam her against the wall. She's tempted to start pushing Eunji back as far as she's been receiving, to see if she'd be as good a sport.

As it is, they're in a crowded hallway full of people so she refrains.

This time.

* * *

"Last one in will die a virgin!" Eunji shouts while dashing towards the van, but not before slapping her rear and getting a handful.

Sera doesn't bother picking up her pace, just rolls her eyes and congratulates herself for not rising to the bait.

Even with her defiantly slow walk, she's not the last one to make it to the van.

Eunji spends the whole ride harassing Hyemi and trying to crawl over the seats and into her lap.

* * *

The thing is, Sera's not opposed to inappropriate touching. Anyone that's ever paid attention or spoken to Sungah would know that.

And considering how long they've all known each other and the things they've gone through, they'd be hard pressed to find a way to make anything inappropriate or uncomfortable between the nine of them. But Eunji's antics are a special brand of inappropriate.

It's the type that makes Sera want to keep pushing, push and push to see how far Eunji is willing to go.

* * *

"We know something you don't know."

Sam and Erin flank her, each taking her by the arm and leading her away from the building.

"And it's such a good something, too," Erin singsongs. 

"What did you guys do," Sera asks already half expecting the answer to be something related to the very angry phone call she received from one of the managers.

"Oh no, it's not about us. Although, Erin  _did_ —"

Sam gets cut off by a slap to her back from Erin and Sera can't help the smile that blooms on her face. She untangles herself from them and heads back to the company building, not wanting to give the managers more incentive to act like someone spit in their already disgusting coffee. 

"Come find me when you have something interesting," Sera says before walking away.

"But this  _is_  interesting!"

* * *

"You're in a mood."

Sera musters up a halfhearted glare over the rim of her mug. She regrets it as soon as she sees the look on Minha's face.

"I'm fine, really," she attempts. She's not, but it's no reason to take it out on Minha. 

"You can talk to me, you know," Minha says and sits down beside her. She presses up tight against her side, arm up in the air as if to throw it over Sera's shoulders. She looks like she thinks better of it and laces their hands together instead.

"It's not a big deal." Her phone buzzes in her pocket. She should probably get that.

Minha's face falls as soon as she gets up from the couch. It's incredibly unfair how someone can just have a face that could force people into feeling guilty about the stupidest things.

"I should..." she trails off, holding out her phone. She makes it two steps before turning back around and hugging Minha gently. 

* * *

As usual, the "not a big deal" deal has to do with Eunji. 

One moment she's minding her own business, the next Eunji is pressed up against her back, warm and definitely uninvited. She freezes, naturally, the knife in her hand goes still and the tomatoes lie forgotten.

"What's cooking, good looking," Eunji breathes into her ear.

The knife drops, clatters on the cutting board with a dull thud. She turns around, not sure if she's going to fix Eunji with a steely glare or practiced nonchalance or  _what_.

Eunji backs off as soon as they're facing each other, giggles to herself and scampers off.

"She's got a knife!" Eunji grabs Hyemi and shoves her towards Sera's general direction, cackling to herself as she exits the kitchen.

"Did she just sacrifice me?"

Sera goes back to chopping the vegetables with more force than necessary, aware of the way her body is still burning.

* * *

It takes her longer than she'd like to admit to actually do something about Eunji.

In her defense, it's not like she has many opportunities to make a move. They're all busy with promotions, and preparations for the  _next_  round of promotions, and all those other little things in between that they love to hate.

She does do something about it though, that's the important part.

If she could clone herself, she would, if only to share a victory high five.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Minha whines from the floor, a heap of limp limbs that Sera keeps tripping over.

"Let's just take a break now."

Everyone looks tired and cranky. Might as well let them catch their breath for a bit before going back to the systematic torture that is learning a new dance.

Eunji, either through sheer will or freakishly insane commitment, keeps bouncing around the room and being a general menace. She knows it's her way of trying to cheer everyone up, but still, a menace with good intentions is still a menace.

Sera slips out of the room and goes to look for cold water bottles for everyone. The faint patter of footsteps lets her know she's being followed.

"If we were alone on the street, I'd probably be spraying you with mace right about now."

"But I can think of so many more fun things we could be doing if we were alone," Eunji says as she catches up to her.

Spotting an empty office, Sera pulls Eunji in and pushes her back against the door. It was now or never.

"And what would those things be?" She pins Eunji's arms above her head as best she can. She wishes she still had her heels on.

"Something like this," Eunji says before leaning forward and kissing her.

Even now Eunji treats it like a game, pulls at her bottom lip and biting softly when all Sera wants is just _more_.

Eunji's arms slip out of Sera's grip and she threads her fingers through her hair, pulls her closer until they're flush against each other and Sera is rocking her hips into Eunji. Eunji kisses her jaw, nips her way down her neck and leaves marks that she knows will need makeup later. Sera pulls at short hair to bring their mouths back together, slips her tongue in Eunji's mouth and swallows a moan.

When hands trail down her sides and to the back of her thighs, Sera's really glad for how ridiculously strong Eunji is. Hands urge her to lift her legs and she wraps them around Eunji's waist as their positions are flipped and her back is against the wall.

"Shh," Eunji whispers into her ear, hot breath ghosting the side of her face.

She wasn't even aware that she was making any sounds but then Eunji slips a hand up her shirt and cups her and Sera knows she's making mewling noises.

Once Eunji makes it past her bra, Sera kisses Eunji to distract herself and hopes Eunji's lips can muffle how loud she knows she's going to get.

* * *

Sam and Erin smirk at them knowingly when they walk back into the practice room, flushed and guilty.

"I told you it was interesting."


	24. the fever, the focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNSD/Nine Muses » Sunny/Sungah » R
> 
> Sunny walks into a bar. There's a joke in there somewhere.

_Sunny walks into a bar_  sounds like the beginning of a bad joke that Seohyun would try to make, complete with bad puns and references that go over everyone's heads.  _Sunny walks into a bar and leaves with a mysterious man_  sounds like every other article that's printed about her whenever she's seen going out. And then there's the classic  _Sunny is out of control_  texts that bombard her phone. Sometimes it's a joke (Sooyoung), other times it's mock concern (her sisters).

What happens is this: Sunny walks into a bar and then leaves. 

* * *

The cameras are out; the blinding flashes in her eyes let her know pictures are being taken. Of course they are, someone is almost always around to snap pictures even if the subjects in question aren't famous. It's a sick obsession everyone seems to have developed, this need to document everything as if memories aren't enough.

But then Sunny spots her from across the bar and suddenly she gets it. Memories are nice and all but pictures are worth a thousand words, and this girl was worth a thousand and one.

* * *

Sunny makes her way across the dance floor and to the bar. She sidles up next to the mystery girl that no one seems to be snapping pictures of and wonders what is wrong with everyone.  _Sunny walks into a bar and tells a girl she'd take pictures of her_  is just tacky so she settles for the next best thing.

"Hi," she says and nudges her. The last time anyone called her shy she was in diapers.

"Oh, hi." Eyes widen in recognition and for a split second Sunny thinks this may have been a bad idea. It's one thing to interact with fans on the street, it's a completely different game to approach one at a bar.

"Hi," Sunny repeats because her brain is starting to catch up with her mouth in terms of how many drinks she's had so far. Or maybe it was her mouth catching up with her brain. Honestly, she probably lost the ability to tell the difference five shots ago.

"It's so nice to finally meet you."

Then it hits her and she almost bursts out laughing. 

("What the hell is this," Hyoyeon said and flipped through the pictures.

"Unnies," Seohyun said seriously, "we need to know about all our fellow idols. Especially the new ones."

"You mean our rivals?" Hyoyeon tossed picture after picture of various girls across the coffee table. "Is it just me or are they all starting to look more and more alike these days?"

"It's not a competition." Seohyun gathered the pictures and passed them around much to Hyoyeon's annoyance.

"It kind of is," Sooyoung chimed in.

"And I'm the best." Hyoyeon hopped up from the couch and dragged Yuri with her. The room soon devolved into humming and giggles while Seohyun's research laid forgotten in a pile.)

"Right," Sunny replies and sticks a hand out. The alcohol might be catching up to her but it doesn't stop her from being somewhat professional. "You're in that model group," she says and gives her a slow once over.

"Yeah," she says and shakes Sunny's hand. "Sungah."

"Right, of course," Sunny says and keeps shaking Sungah's hand. "Yeah, sorry, I didn't recognize you without the other super tall models."

"Don't worry about it," Sungah says with a laugh and swivels in her barstool until she's facing Sunny directly. "So," she drawls and crosses her legs, "did you come over here to buy me a drink?"

* * *

Sunny does buy her a drink. She buys many, in fact. Eventually she ends up buying the whole bar a round and that's when Sungah pulls her towards the bathroom and whispers in her ear that maybe she's had enough.

"Doubt it," she whispers back. Why are they whispering? Sunny's hands settle at Sungah's hips and Sungah doesn't push them away, just keeps tugging Sunny by the front of her shirt into the bathroom.

They stumble into the empty bathroom and Sungah's got the door locked and Sunny pinned against it within the blink of an eye.

Mouth dry, Sunny swallows hard. "I'm thirsty," she says, still whispering.

"Yeah? Me too," Sungah whispers back and tips her head forward until she's kissing Sunny.

Sunny threads her fingers through Sungah's hair, pulls her down until their bodies touch. She smiles into the kiss and knows Sungah can tell because soon her tongue traces her bottom lip and the kiss becomes open mouthed and frantic.

Sungah kisses like she has something to prove, Sunny kisses back like she doesn't.

Sunny pushes her back off the door and moves them forward until Sungah's hips hit the counter. She helps Sungah up as Sungah pulls Sunny's top up and over her head. Her hands are on Sunny's chest before her top even hits the floor and her moans get swallowed whole. 

Sungah's playful but she knows what she wants. She pulls Sunny until she's nestled between her legs and Sunny runs a hand up her shirt, traces up her toned stomach and reaches the smooth skin of a curved breast when she was expecting lace.

"No bra?" she asks between kisses but palms Sungah anyway.

When Sunny trails her lips down Sungah's neck, she's pulled back up by her hair until they're kissing again. Sungah guides her hand down to the top of her jeans and Sunny takes the hint, undoes the zip and prompting Sungah to lift her hips so she can pull her pants off.

Sungah lets her kiss her way down her neck until she's on her knees and kissing the inside of her thighs, leaving marks and pushing her legs apart.

Sunny makes Sungah pant her name over and over again and digs her nails into her thighs when the legs around her head tighten so hard that there's a ringing in her ears.

* * *

Sunny walks into a bar.

Sunny walks out of a bar.

(It's not a very good joke.)


	25. to the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Venus » Yooyoung/Nara » G
> 
> prompt: boundaries

"This is your side, and this is mine."  
  
The first thought to go through Nara's head when she had heard that she'd be rooming with Yooyoung was _this should be easy_.  
  
That was before all the rules and charts and literal binders full of expectations that Yooyoung outlined in what she was sure was four point font. She expected this from Ara, all the strictness and serious declarations of war in the event of anyone bringing food into either of their beds.  
  
Of course as luck would have it, the crazy hides itself in Yooyoung and Alice gets to play wife with Ara while Nara is stuck with a borderline psychopathic neat freak.  
  
"I'm serious," Yooyoung looked at her in a half glare. "If you bring food in our room and we get ants, I will kill you in your sleep."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"I will put down tape to split the room if I have to."  
  
Nara snorted. Yooyoung  _would_. "Go ahead, it wouldn't be the first line I've ever crossed." She kicked a slipper over to Yooyoung's side of the room just because she could. "And it won't be the last either," she said and crossed her arms, daring Yooyoung to fight back.  
  
What she wasn't expecting was Yooyoung throwing a pillow in her face and pouncing on her.


	26. king city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Venus » Alice/Yooyoung » G
> 
> prompt: you're Robin, I'm Batman

Juhee played with the tips of Yooyoung's hair, wished that she could chop her own locks off. If nothing else it would decrease her time sitting in the stylist's chair every morning.  
  
"Let's go do something," she said and tugged on Yooyoung's hair until she pouted up at her.  
  
"We can't, we have a schedule tomorrow morning."  
  
"We have one every morning," she huffed and pulled Yooyoung up with her. "C'mon, I can take you places I bet Yoonjo and Hyelim never take you." She already had so many places in mind and even more people to introduce to Yooyoung. "It'll be fun," she half whined.  
  
She could see Yooyoung starting to give in, a hint of a smile on the edge of her lips.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not wearing a leotard. Hyelim's warned me all about that."  
  
"We'll see," Juhee said and pulled Yooyoung impatiently out the door.


	27. simmer summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After School » Jungah, Lizzy » G
> 
> prompt: phone call

"What are you wearing?"

"What?" Jungah groggily glanced at her phone screen, positive that some creep must have found her number and called her anonymously. "Who is this?" The number was blocked. Of course. That was _always_ a good sign.

"Just tell me what you're wearing!"

She narrowed her eyes at no one in particular. She knew this voice, the underlying twang of a wail ready to be let loose.

"Sooyoung?"

"Why won't you tell me what you're wearing?" she whined and groaned into the phone.

"Sooyoung, what the hell?"

"You messed it all up. You were supposed to say  _britches and hose_." Sooyoung gave one last huff before the line went dead.


	28. the right light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNSD » Sooyoung/Yoona » G
> 
> prompt: stay

Sooyoung feels Yoona stirring, she tightens her hold on her waist and buries her face in her hair. She doesn't want to risk opening her eyes, the red of her eyelids is all she needs to know that they forgot to shut the blinds again.

"Stop it," she whines into Yoona's hair. "We have the whole day off."

"No,  _you_  have the day off," Yoona chuckles, voice still laced with sleep. She sounds huskier than usual and that just makes Sooyoung press tighter.

"Then take the day off."

Sooyoung smiles to herself when she feels Yoona's body vibrate from her laughter. After a while Yoona kicks off the blankets and stretches. Instead of getting up, Yoona turns around in Sooyoung's arms and nuzzles their noses together.

"I can stay in bed an extra ten minutes or I can go get us muffins."

"You're going to do both anyway." Sooyoung blindly tips her head forward and catches Yoona's bottom lip.


	29. she changes the weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNSD » Jessica/Tiffany » G
> 
> prompt: filth

"Touch me and die."

"Help me bake a cake." Tiffany pouted, arms outstretched and inviting.

"I'm not hugging you, you're covered in flour."

Tiffany shrugged. "I don't want a hug, just help me with this cake." She watched Jessica make her way warily into the kitchen. There wasn't a lot Jessica jumped into headfirst with glee, which was fine, Tiffany had enough excitement for the both of them anyway.

Jessica's face scrunched up, she was probably breathing in the flour particles still floating around in the air. She looked like she was about to sneeze but instead turned sharply to look at Tiffany. She tried to look annoyed but Tiffany could see the warmth in her eyes. Jessica looked at her the way she always did back when they'd sneak off on their own and go shopping. Back when they had more restrictions on what they were allowed to do, back when Jessica thought she could rule the world.

"This is stupid. Why bake a cake when you can just buy one?"

"I changed my mind." Tiffany ignored Jessica's complaining and walked the last few steps between them. "I do want a hug."


	30. three piece jigsaw puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Muses » Hyuna/Sungah » PG-13
> 
> prompt: seasons

Springtime cleaning means helping Hyuna revamp her entire apartment and making it suitable for the cats.

_Cats_. Plural.

She's positive the last time she was over there was only one ball of fluff. Now she's lying on the floor in the middle of the living room with multiple cats crawling over her and making her allergies act up.

The way Hyuna coos and squeals (at the cats, probably, there's nothing cute about the way she's wheezing on the living room floor) almost makes the annoying itch in her throat worth it.

"Look at this," Hyuna says, standing over her. "They love you."

"Too bad my body doesn't love them back." She sits up and the cats all scramble off her.

"You should get some allergy medicine since you'll be over here a lot."

"I am?"

"Yeah," Hyuna says and straddles her hips.

It takes her brain a few moments to register what is going on and by then Hyuna's got her shirt halfway off and a hand working on her belt buckle.

She should have known the easiest way into Hyuna's pants would be through her cats.


	31. zero to hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara » Gyuri/Nicole » G
> 
> prompt: hey mister

"Has anyone seen my—" Nicole stumbles upon seeing the stranger in their dressing room and almost screams.  
  
"Your what?" Gyuri looks at her like she's the one intruding.  
  
Nicole relaxes a little. It's just Gyuri. Gyuri dressed like a  _man_ , but still Gyuri.  
  
"Why do you look like that?" Nicole aims for inquisitive but judging by the look on Gyuri's face, it's more likely she spluttered.  
  
Gyuri looks down at herself and laughs. "Oh, right. I had to rush over here after filming."  
  
Gyuri's in the middle of filming a show, Nicole knows this, has known it for a while now. But actually seeing her off set looking like that is completely different. It's Gyuri, but, Gyuri in boy clothes and a stupid wig and a pretty boy face. Or pretty girl face. Whatever. Gyuri still looked like Gyuri, but different.  
  
It's that difference that makes Nicole realize the state of undress she was in and she could feel her face flush.  
  
"I, um, have to go." She shuffles out the door, face burning up and no doubt giving Gyuri a good look at the back of her bra.  
  
Even from down the hallway she could hear Gyuri laughing at her.


	32. boiled frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f(x) » Sulli/Victoria » G
> 
> prompt: cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter AU

"Oh god, what do we do? How do we turn her back?"

Qian looked to Soojung for help, even though it was all her fault in the first place.

Soojung narrowed her eyes and studied the cat carefully. "Are we sure that's actually her? I'm not even that good with transfiguration yet!" She got up and brought over a glass of water and placed it on the counter.

The cat hissed and scrambled into Qian's arms.

"Okay, it's probably her."

"What do we do?" Qian cradled the cat, no, Jinri, protectively and glared at Soojung. She should have known better than to let first years— _Hufflepuff_  first years—hang around her quarters. There was a reason why they all had to be reminded daily that everyone, regardless of House, solemnly swore to be up to no good.

"We change her back," Soojung said simply and shrugged. She raised her wand and Jinri hissed again, made her way into Qian's robes and mewled.

"Yeah, it's definitely her."


	33. one more time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After School » E-Young/Uee » G
> 
> prompt: celebration

"Surprise!" Yujin tossed a handful of confetti in the air and Yiyoung couldn't help but think someone would have to clean it all up later.

The package in Yujin's hand gets shoved in her face and Yiyoung accepted it warily. Even after the members had promised the hazing days were over, she couldn't help but be suspicious of anything and everything.

"What's this for?"

"Your birthday of course. Happy birthday," Yujin said and looked at her expectantly.

Yiyoung tore the wrapper off, paying no mind to the cheap material and stared at the small plastic... thing inside the box.

"What is it?"

"I know you like instruments so I thought it might be fun for you to learn another."

"Yeah," Yiyoung said slowly and raised her eyes to meet Yujin's, "but what is it?"

"A kazoo."


	34. on/off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4minute » Gayoon/Hyuna » R
> 
> prompt: in command

Gayoon pushes Hyuna back against the counter and smiles when she doesn't put up a fight, just leans into Gayoon as she pushes her hips into her and rakes her nails down her bare arms.

Her nails are long, probably a little too long but Gayoon doesn't mind. She likes it when Hyuna scratches hard enough to leave marks, digs her nails deep to let her know what she wants. She calls the shots even when it doesn't seem like she is.

Hyuna breaks their kiss long enough to breathe into her ear and bury her face in her neck. It's not long before she's biting at the exposed skin and Gayoon rips her tights and slides her fingers against the wetness. Hyuna arches into her and Gayoon pulls back, chuckles when Hyuna looks at her sharply.

"We've got all night," Gayoon says simply and kisses away any protests Hyuna might have had.


	35. nightvision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4minute » Jiyoon/Hyuna » G
> 
> prompt: apartment 57

The knock on the door startles Jiyoon from her book. She's not expecting anyone, usually doesn't, so she doesn't know what to make of the unexpected guest.

She wants to be paranoid but Gayoon's been trying so hard to break her of that habit.

After a quick look through the peep hole identifies the stranger as a relatively harmless looking girl, Jiyoon opens the door just far enough to greet them, albeit cautiously. She's not stupid.

"Hi!"

The other girl smiles so brightly at her it's hard not to drop all preconceived notions of being abducted by a stranger in the middle of the day.

"Hi," she says back and momentarily forgets that she has no idea who this is.

"I'm Hyuna," she shoves a hand out and grasps Jiyoon's before she has a chance to react. "I just moved in down the hall. You should come to my housewarming party!"

"Yeah," she squeaks, and shakes Hyuna's hand a little too hard, "sounds good?" It comes out as a question and she's not sure if it sounds more like to herself or to Hyuna.

"Great! You better be there, I know where you live," Hyuna says with a wink and walks away.


	36. something about us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-ara » Eunjung/Jiyeon » PG
> 
> prompt: broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman/Gotham City Sirens AU

"How did you get out?"

Eunjung shrugged. "How I always do. The Arkham guards are off their game more than usual lately."

Jiyeon knew Eunjung probably had help from Hyomin and her thugs; she'd never admit to having called in a favor. There were a lot of things Eunjung wouldn't admit to but Jiyeon knew all about them like they were her own thoughts.

It's something Jihyun would point out to her sadly sometimes.

But Jihyun doesn't know. She doesn't know Eunjung like she she did. And now that Eunjung was out and by her side again, there wasn't a thing they couldn't do.

"How about we pay the Bat a little visit?"


	37. recognizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNSD » Jessica/Sooyoung » PG
> 
> prompt: tainted stupidity

"We both knew this could only end in so many ways."

"I know."

"I still—"

"Don't," Sooyoung hissed, "don't do that. If you're gonna end it then just end it. Don't... don't set us both up for something impossible down the line."

Sooyoung wanted Jessica to know she was angry but all she managed to come across as was tired. Tired of the situation, tired of the messed up circumstances, and tired of all the memories she'd have to deal with every time she saw Jessica.

Jessica swallowed hard like she understood. She never was good with words.

Just like how it started, they left with loaded glances and things they wished they could say stuck in their throats.


	38. rectifier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4minute » Gayoon/Jihyun » G
> 
> prompt: scarf

"That is the ugliest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Jihyun's eyes widened and she tightened the gift around her neck. "It's—"

"Just look at it!" Gayoon held up a pair of ripped tights. "Why does she even wear these?"

Jihyun let out a sigh and shrugged, a small smile on her face. "Maybe she really likes them. Can't fault her for that."

"Yes, I can." Gayoon scoffed and tossed the tights in Jihyun's face.


	39. fragments of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl's Day » Hyeri/Yura » G
> 
> prompt: unrequited

hyeri is not serious.

she does not go around trying to kiss everyone because she's serious, she does it because she's the complete opposite of serious and just likes seeing people squirm. she'll do it for the laughs, for the attention, and for the shock because no matter how many times she pulls this stunt, it still takes them by surprise even though they should know better.

hyeri thinks she can just go around kissing whoever whenever she wants without any real reason.

this is why yura never lets her plant one on her, regardless of whether or not they're in public or being filmed.

because hyeri is not serious and yura  _wants_  her to be serious.


	40. instant crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Venus » Alice/Nara » G
> 
> Peebles and Marcy: the in-between phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of an Adventure Time AU that will eventually be fully fleshed out one day.

juhee is a child and nara doesn't know why she keeps indulging her.

she'll show up sometimes, looking like a mess and a half and all nara can do is smile and help her put herself back together so she can go out and repeat all the same mistakes.

she never asks why but if she did, she thinks juhee would tell her, "because it's worth it."


	41. let it go all night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl's Day » Sojin/Yura » PG-13
> 
> prompt: hot hot heat

yura has never loved working out so much, especially when it's just her and sojin and they go for a jog around the lake by the apartment.

no matter how much yura complained after a measly mile, sojin's whole existence kept her going because she would gladly run a thousand miles if it meant she got to trail after sojin looking like a hot, sweaty mess of perfection.

they've all seen each other in various states of undress, but there's just something about short shorts and a barely there top that does it for her. it's the way everything clung to her body that made yura want to peel it off slowly and push sojin down on her back and show her all the other ways they could be burning calories.


	42. human after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f(x)/T-ara » Victoria/Soyeon » PG-13
> 
> prompt: Soyeon is married to Victoria. It ends by Soyeon stabbing them.

it was all set up. there was plastic everywhere, probably more than necessary. it never hurt to be too careful; just because she was getting revenge didn't mean she had to make a mess. the floors squeaked when she walked around, it was the only thing stopping her from pacing in anticipation. she ran through the checklist in her mind over and over again, making sure she was absolutely prepared.  
  
now all soyeon had to do was wait for victoria to come home.  
  
she sat in the single chair in the living room and bounced her leg. patience was hard when there were so many expectations waiting. the clock struck half past five, victoria would be home any second now.  
  
as if on cue, the lock jiggled.

*  
  
"tell us what happened." the detective slammed his fists on the table, probably trying to play bad cop.  
  
there was no need for intimidation. she did it, they know she did, and she was already sitting in the interrogation room handcuffed to the table.  
  
soyeon laughed a little and shrugged. "she ran into my knife. she ran into my knife ten times."


	43. face to face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-ara » Eunjung/Qri » NC-17
> 
> prompt: in the bathroom

Jihyun hates this club. She hates the music and the dj and whoever's in charge who keeps letting in the worst kinds of people. The kind that think they can grind on her and try to pass it off as everyone just having a good time.  
  
She makes eye contact with Eunjung through the haze, tries to pout at her until she gets the point so they can leave. Eunjung just laughs at her and leads her away from the dance floor, pulls her by her tie and slams her back against a door before locking it.  
  
Any protests Jihyun might have had are swallowed by Eunjung as she kisses her and unbuttons her shirt. She's slow, steady. Eunjung takes her time with each button and soon the kiss isn't as frantic or desperate. Like they're not going to be caught any second by someone pounding on the door and demanding to be let in.  
  
Jihyun lets Eunjung pull her shirt off after the last button is dealt with, lets her slide the straps of her bra down her shoulders until the cold air hits her.  
  
Eunjung palms her breasts and Jihyun arches into her, gasps against her mouth and pulls their bodies closer. She tugs at Eunjung's flimsy blouse, wants to rip it off, needs their skin to be touching.  
  
Her hands get pinned above her head and Eunjung wedges a leg between her thighs, kisses down her neck and clavicle until Jihyun is grinding against her and cursing at her to get on with it. She hates it and loves it and hates it again when Eunjung laughs at her, mouth around one of her nipples.  
  
Jihyun frees her hands, grabs Eunjung by the hair and pulls her up so she can shut her up with her lips. Her right hand wanders down between their bodies and it isn't until she's caressing bare skin that she remembers Eunjung is wearing a skirt.  
  
Someone is shouting from the other side of the door, knocking on it until it shakes. Jiyhun snakes her hand up Eunjung's thigh, past her panties and shows her what she should have been doing five minutes ago.


	44. lose yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4minute » Gayoon/Hyuna » NC-17
> 
> prompt: please

Hyuna's nails dig into Gayoon's back, sharp and deep, leaving welts in their path. The sting of it makes Gayoon kiss her harder, push closer and angle her hand just so to get Hyuna mewling.

She knows her back is getting scratched up like there's an ache that can't be itched. Hyuna rubs against Gayoon impatiently like they're taking it way too slow.

And maybe they are. Maybe Gayoon is purposefully dragging it out and making it last. She wants to burn every inch of Hyuna's body into her memory and turn this something into anything.

"Please," Hyuna moans and pulls Gayoon closer. She pushes her tongue into her mouth and yanks at her hair until her scalp is burning.

Gayoon kisses back just as hard, nips and bites her way down her neck as far as Hyuna lets her until she's being pulled back up by her hair. Her hand between Hyuna's legs keeps a steady pace, thumb circling around her clit in slow circles in a way that she knows will keep her on edge.

She can feel how tightly wound Hyuna is getting, can feel it in the pants against her mouth and the feel of Hyuna trying to create friction between them. She takes her time replacing her thumb with her fingers on Hyuna's clit and in that moment, the flash of agonizing across her face makes Gayoon rub in fast, taut circles. The grip Hyuna has on her tightens with every revolution and she wonders if Hyuna knows that this is how she feels constantly: tense, flustered, a nervous wreck.

Hyuna will always come to her wanting everything and Gayoon will give and give and give.

At least by now she knows not to expect anything in return.


	45. up from below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNSD » Sooyoung/Sunny » PG-13
> 
> prompt: height difference

the best part about dating a coworker was getting to see them all the time. 

the worst part about dating a coworker was seeing them all the time; at least now the usual arguments that would've happened regardless of a relationship were resolved in much more interesting ways.

sometimes when sunny was feeling frisky, she'd just wait it out until they got back to the dorms. other times, she'd go for the quick fix and find herself with sooyoung in an empty practice room. and then there were times when sooyoung felt like being an asshole and refused to bend down to let sunny kiss her, forcing her to pull at the back of sooyoung's neck and stand on her toes.

she only managed to give sooyoung a peck on the lips before losing her balance and falling back on her heels, pout firmly in place. she'd complain about it if she didn't suspect that sooyoung secretly loved the power.

in sooyoung's defense, she was only being difficult to let sunny know she was still annoyed about not getting her caffeine fix on the one day they were doing actual dance practice. that and her back was killing her, the new choreography was not doing her any favors at all.

but then sunny tried again anyway because she's nothing if not persistent. this time sooyoung lets her kiss her because she wasn't one to hold grudges, and the way sunny breathes into her mouth and runs a hand down her side was probably her way of apologizing.


	46. when the night comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sistar » gen » PG-13
> 
> prompt: [moulin rouge](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6XLNsJ9YrA)

help is a four letter word dasom never learned.

growing up in the roughest part of town, help was something that was never given, never offered. so she learned to get by without it and only relied on herself; it's how she knows everything she has is rightfully hers. she  _worked_  for it, fought and clawed her way to the top the only way she knew how.

she ran her business like a tight ship and expected nothing short of professionalism from the girls. (not  _her_  girls, never, it's only a job and they're all their own people. it's the one thing she made sure to constantly get across to them.) in turn the girls didn't expect much from her. knowing what they knew about this life, they knew better than to think they could make demands about anything.

so she gave them everything because she knew fear could only spawn so much loyalty.

but the day bora walked through her doors looking prim and proper and so very out of place, she knew, she knew that it could only mean trouble for everything she built. even back then she knew it would be bora, bora who would bring nothing but chaos.

"welcome to the red light district."


	47. the dark of the matinee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4minute » gen » PG-13
> 
> prompt: _who is hyuna dating?_

_the question everyone wants to know, are you dating right now? who are you seeing?_

catch her in the morning when she's tired and crabby and she'll say she's dating your  _mother_  and then promptly stalk off to find someone to feed her food and copious amounts of caffeine. (more often than not it's sohyun's task and if she's feeling charitable, she'll even make sure hyuna doesn't go around raising hell just because she can.)

if she's with her friends and that friend group happens to include sohyun, then of course she's going to be an annoying asshole and say she's dating sohyun. she drives the point home by crawling into sohyun's lap and making her play with her hair.

sometimes she'll even mix things up and say she's shacking up with gayoon just because she loves it when gayoon gets mad. it's all fun and games for a little while until gayoon looks like she's out to kill and that's when hyuna runs off to find a human shield.

but when she's alone and it's just her and there aren't any pretenses of her having to be  _hyuna the idol_ , then she's dating herself because fuck it. she's fabulous and doesn't need the validation of being in a stupid relationship; she's a free bitch and no one can take that away from her.

(and when morning comes and life starts its dreary course once more, sohyun makes it a little better by tolerating her and feeding her and maybe, just maybe, she wants to be dating sohyun.)


	48. to the skies from a hillside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Venus/Rainbow » Alice, Jaekyung » PG-13
> 
> prompt: security has been called

"You're not..." The rest of Juhee's words die on her tongue and she can't remember what she was even trying to say. "Who  _are_  you?" She gives her a once over. Then twice. Then a couple more until it starts feeling inappropriate.  
  
"Here to serve justice and arrest you?" The other girl fiddles with her gauntlets and avoids eye contact with Juhee.  
  
Not that Juhee would have been looking anywhere near her face in the first place, not when there was so much going on with the costume she was wearing. She tries to keep her eyes from straying beyond any place without spandex, if only out of professional courtesy. "You're what now?" Juhee blurts after snapping out of her stupor.  
  
After a while the girl finally looks Juhee in the eye, hands firmly gripping the sides of her utility belt. She didn't exactly look confident but she looked  _something_. "Will you please cooperate? It's literally my first day and—"  
  
"Oh my god." Juhee cuts her off with a roll of her eyes. Walking back the way she came, Juhee toys with the studded tiara still in her hands. She's tempted to break it into tiny pieces and hide them for Ara to find; it would serve her right for sending a rookie in her stead.


	49. set phasers to _____

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Muses » Minha, Sam » PG-13
> 
> prompt: quest

"She left a little while ago," Kyungri murmurs without taking her eyes off her phone.

Sam is about to ask why but thinks better of it, knows Kyungri would just give her a distracted answer and shoo her out of the room that's meant for everyone. "Thanks," she says instead, and just a tiny bit disgruntled.

Kyrungri's face breaks out into a smile and Sam almost sticks around. That is until Kyungri's arm goes up in the air with the phone at an angle.

Sam is out the door before the flash.

 

*

 

"I thought she was with you?" Sungah looks more confused than usual. It's... it's comforting in its own way. So is the way Sungah tries to hide her phone screen even though it shouldn't, not at this point.

Sam catches a glimpse of an old picture, from when Hyuna still wore oversized shirts to bed in the summer. She almost wants to grab Sungah and shake her. "Want to help me find Minha?" she asks instead, even though it's bound to be a useless attempt.

Sungah shakes her head and puts the phone away. "No, thanks though," she replies with a tight smile.

"Kyungri's down in the practice room, she looked bored," Sam points out with practiced nonchalance. She'll give Sungah an out this one time because she's optimistic enough to think Sungah's not that stupid.

 

*

 

"Nope," Erin calls out from the couch without bothering to take her headphones off.

Not even two steps in, Sam swings back around and leaves the room before she can wonder how Erin even knew why she was there. With Erin, it's always better to just not ask.

 

*

 

Sera and Eunji give her sheepish looks as soon as she enters the makeshift kitchen.

"You've got to be kidding me," she mutters, mostly to herself. "For someone who doesn't actually do much of anything all day, Minha is really making herself difficult to track down."

Sera laughs a little and nudges Eunji. They look like they're up to something—the worst kind of something—but Sam was too busy to care about the trouble they were no doubt going to cause. Besides, if she leaves quickly enough, whatever mess they make wouldn't be her problem.

"Strawberry?" Eunji asks, holding out a bowl across the table.

Right, because strawberries would help her find Minha right now.

Sam glares a little but she takes the whole bowl and leaves without another word.

"Good luck," Eunji snickers behind her.

 

*

 

The sounds of harmonizing leaking out from the recording studio make Sam breeze past without bothering to check inside. The ridiculously sad song choice alone is enough to let her know it's only Hyemi and Hyuna messing around.

She has half a mind to stop and bang on the door to let them know they're not being original.

 

*

 

With nowhere to go but up, Sam heads to the roof.

She's searched nearly the entire building by now, if Minha isn't up here then she might as well just jump off for being hoodwinked. Well, that or toss strawberries at the unsuspecting fools on the sidewalk below.

Sam is only a little bit relieved when she sees Minha leaning against a railing, all class and elegance in the worst way possible.

"Finally," Minha says, looking more annoyed than she has any right to be.

"What was so important that you made me run around looking for you?"

Minha just shrugs and walks towards her. "Just wanted to see if you would," she admits with a smirk and brushes by Sam to get back in the building.


	50. touchdown turnaround

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After School/SNSD » Uee/Yoona » PG-13
> 
> prompt: mind control

"Is this your card?" Yujin holds up the three of spades and tries not to smile when Yoona looks back at her suspiciously.

"Yes...," she drawls out, narrowing her eyes.

Yujin reshuffles and fans out the deck in front of Yoona. "Pick another," she says with a wide grin. It doesn't necessarily mean she's a terrible person to try and see how long she could keep it up.

"You're cheating somehow, there's no way you got this good at card tricks in less than a day."

"Are you doubting my sleight of hand?" Yujin asks, raising an eyebrow at Yoona.

Out of nowhere, Sooyoung kicks Yoona's chair as she walks by them. "Before this delves into potentially scarring territory, the window behind you is reflective, dumbass."


	51. apply overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sistar/SNSD » Bora/Tiffany » PG-13
> 
> prompt: "This is a problem. But I think I have a solution."

"You're too tall."

"Remind me again who decided not to wear heels today," Tiffany laughed, grabbing Bora's face to stop her from pouting.

Bora bared her teeth, tries to bite Tiffany's hands to prove a point. She wanted nothing more than for these rare moments to last—getting to see Tiffany, getting to  _work_  with Tiffany, getting themselves locked in a cramped supply closet because no one bothered to mention to Tiffany there was a staff of underpaid interns whose job it was to do these things.

Right, that.

The short version: they wandered off the set and ended up in a supply closet.

The long version, well, it included too much of Tiffany doing good deeds for literally everyone so it would probably be in bad taste to resent being pulled into a supply closet for anything other than making up for lost time.

"You're going to hit your head on something," Bora pointed out in equal parts amusement and self-satisfaction. Karma was going to come back and bite her on the ass she worked so hard to get.

"Here," Tiffany mumbled, pressing her front against Bora until her back hit the door with a dull thud.

Bora felt hands roaming down her sides and looked up at Tiffany with a raised eyebrow that asked, " _Now_?"

Tiffany bent down until she could slide her hands behind Bora's thighs and lift. She wrapped her legs around Tiffany's torso, not caring the slightest that they had to get back to filming.

"There," Tiffany said with her palms against the door on either side of Bora's head and caging her in. "Now we have more room."

Not that Bora didn't have a clever reply—she did—she would just rather cup the back of Tiffany's neck and pull her in so she could ruin her pretty lipstick. Tiffany was quick to kiss back, and Bora had something she wanted to say about that too. Instead, she smiled against Tiffany's lips and let her fingers get tangled in Tiffany's hair.

Flushed and out of breath, Tiffany pulled back just far enough so that their lips still brushed, only to say, "Wear heels next time."


	52. with the tides in hindsight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Muses » Hyuna/Sungah » PG-13
> 
> prompt: [x](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcpnbrnFzD1qkljdfo1_1280.png)

sometimes when sungah's feeling really masochistic, she listens to the birthday voicemail hyuna sent her that she has saved on her phone.  
  
it's long—just under ten minutes—and it's mostly hyuna babbling about what a great day sungah is going to have interspersed with bits of hyuna cooing at the cats. she starts with the usual birthday wishes, tells sungah what a great person and friend she is (but she's not, she knows she isn't, knows it deep in her stomach she can't be a great person when all she does is wish for something she can't ever have), and recounts all the ridiculous anecdotes they've racked up over the years.  
  
like that time when sungah first started getting to know the girls and she couldn't for the life of her make a good impression for at least a week. they all joke sometimes that the ice was only broken because sungah would always buy food for everyone. and sometimes sungah doesn't think it's just a joke, and that maybe all she can do for them is give and give without getting what she really wants.  
  
sungah's favorite part of the voicemail is towards the end, when she can tell hyuna is getting sleepy and she gets quieter, softer.  
  
on a good day sungah would curl up inside her blankets, put the phone on speaker, and fall asleep along with voicemail-hyuna.  
  
other days, she blinks back the prickling in her eyes and tells herself she'll delete it.  
  
"i love you," the voicemail says, "i love you so much. happy birthday."


	53. youthless (modern guilt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IU/T-ara » IU/Jiyeon » R
> 
> prompt: erotic hypnosis

The first time it happens, Jiyeon's just turned nineteen.  
  
She's mad, madder than she's ever been, and stares down at Eunjung with nothing short of murder in her eyes.  
  
And then—Eunjung stops. Right in the middle of an argument, Eunjung just goes silent. Face blank and mouth hanging open, Eunjung looks at nothing in particular but Jiyeon can  _feel_ her. She can feel the anger from their fight slowly dissipate into... calm.  
  
Rolling waves, lush forests, waterfalls.  
  
The images aren't running through Jiyeon's mind, but she can still see them, can feel them as if she's the one trying to retreat to a happy place.  
  
By the time she realizes she's in Eunjung's head, the tug between them slackens and Eunjung snaps out of her daze, confused and fuming all at once.  
  
By then, Jiyeon's already out the door.  
  
*  
  
The second time it happens, Jiyeon isn't any closer to feeling like nineteen.  
  
It's an accident again, mostly.  
  
Soyeon's going through outfits, standing in front of the mirror in just her underwear and wondering which color looks better on her, while Jiyeon wondered why she never noticed the curve of her back or the dip between her shoulder blades.  
  
The room gets hot suddenly and Jiyeon feels like her clothes are too tight on her, like she's being constrained. It's a while before she notices Soyeon's stopped talking and is just standing there staring back at herself in the mirror.  
  
Jiyeon squirms on the bed, tries to block out the images going through her— _Soyeon's_ —mind.  
  
When Soyeon gasps, Jiyeon stumbles out into the hallway and tries not to think about how she held on to the control until she was out of the room.  
  
*  
  
The third time it happens, Jiyeon is almost twenty and far too acquainted with adulthood.  
  
Jieun invites her over under the guise of celebrating early, when really, all they end up doing is drinking on Jieun's couch and watching bad soap operas.  
  
Jiyeon mostly has control of it now. Kind of.  
  
Jieun laughs at something and squeezes her thigh and—and maybe she doesn't have control of it. Not at all.  
  
Jiyeon squeezes her legs together and tries not to let her mind stray. She tries so very hard not to think about the heat pooling between her thighs and how Jieun's hand on her is anything but comforting.  
  
The room goes still and Jieun breathes shallowly next to her, eyes set on the television and unfocused.  
  
It's like that day back in Soyeon's room, the air gets stiflingly hot and Jiyeon feels like she's suffocating in her own body—uneasy and unrestrained in the worst ways.  
  
All the worst things she's ever thought about Jieun flash before her eyes and she can't be sure that Jieun isn't seeing the same things: Jieun on her knees, Jiyeon on her knees, Jieun making Jiyeon wish there wasn't anywhere else she'd rather be.  
  
From the corner of her eye, Jiyeon makes out Jieun's hand moving swiftly down the front of her own shorts and it takes Jiyeon a beat to realize her own hand was already playing with the elastic of her waistband.  
  
When they finally snap out of it, breathing hard and labored, Jieun's gripping Jiyeon's thigh hard enough to leave marks.


	54. the short weekend begins with a longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Muses » Hyuna/Sungah » PG
> 
> prompt: ...and you think I don't?

"It's weird, isn't it?"

Sungah glances over at Hyuna, head light and heavy at the same time and making her woozy. "What is?"

"This. All of this." Hyuna makes a motion with her hand, hopes it's enough of an explanation. It is weird. Life, work, everything. It's something she's wanted, but, still, she still can't wrap her head around it. It's the feeling of having a word on the tip of her tongue but not being able to place it; it's standing at the edge of a platform and waiting for something that might not come.

It's anticipation.

Sungah grabs her hand, stills it in the air and keeps them suspended. "Yeah," she says, swallowing thickly, "weird."

Hyuna gently taps her head against Sungah's. "Thanks."

"For what?" Sungah's hold on Hyuna's hand loosens but something in her chest tightens. She doesn't turn her head to look at Sungah, doesn't even know if she could.

"I don't know," Hyuna says after a long while.

She's on a platform and she thinks she knows what's coming. Whatever it turns out to be, she knows she can't miss it when it does. She hopes Sungah is standing right beside her.


	55. time capsule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Muses » Hyemi/Kyungri » PG
> 
> prompt: huddle for warmth

Things Hyemi does: arrive at the company building early, be the last one to leave practice, drag someone along with her for a late dinner.

Things Hyemi does not do: forget her cardigan.

It's not like her to sleep through her alarms, she sets multiple for this exact reason, she hates the feeling of being rushed. When she finally makes it to practice, she's not even the last one there. She strolls in like she's not out of breath and ignores the knowing smirk Erin shoots at her.

"Was wondering where you were, sleepyhead."

Hyemi ignores the jab and plops herself down on the ground next to Kyungri, not so much taking care to not jostle her. "Why is it so cold in here?"

Kyungri glances at her, doesn't say a word as she scoots closer until they're pressed side by side. Hyemi can't tell if it helps, all she knows is she burns where Kyungri's touching her yet she still feels like she's shaking.

If Kyungri notices, she doesn't let on, just loops their arms together and nudges Hyemi. "Want to go to the bakery later?"


	56. slow motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4minute » Gayoon, Lee Hyori » PG
> 
> prompt: these handcuffs aren't mine

Gayoon digs through her purse with a purpose, the purpose being she's going to kill whoever took her lip gloss without asking. She doesn't notice something falling out until it's already hit the ground with a clatter.

"Are those..."

Gayoon runs through her options in her head: explain or run.

Hyori's question hangs between them and she goes from looking confused to something not unlike amused.

Gayoon does the only logical thing and rushes out of the waiting room with a bow.


	57. satellite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KARA, T-ara » Hara, Hyomin » PG-13
> 
> prompt: drugs

The doctor, not an actual doctor but probably just someone incredibly deranged and looking to seem important, tells her one pill helps take the edge off.  
  
*  
  
She ignores the looks everyone gives them, a mixture of pity and disappointment and even scorn. She refuses to let it get to her and goes back to the waiting room as fast as her heels will let her. One pill takes the edge off but it doesn't make everyone disappear. Most people avoid them and others try to pretend everything is the same as it was.  
  
Seungyeon looks at her with understanding and Hara just stares, stares and stares like she  _knows_.  
  
*  
  
The doctor, wholly unqualified to be dispensing anything, tells her two pills make things bearable.  
  
People still stare and talk, sometimes to their faces but more often behind their backs. She sees Hara around almost all the time now, it's inevitable, they're promoting at the same time. Whoever that's worse for, she's not sure.  
  
Hara continues to stare at her and Hyomin can't figure out what she's trying to say.  
  
*  
  
By the time she thinks she needs to be taking three pills at a time, the doctor, still unqualified and overconfident, tells her three will set her free.  
  
Their last day of promotions, Hara finally approaches her properly. She looks at her like she knows everything and Hyomin wants to grip her by the lanky limbs and shake her, shake her and yell about how she doesn't know a single thing.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hara says, hand resting gently on her arm. Hyomin flinches but not for the reasons she thinks. Hara shrugs and repeats herself, "I'm sorry."


	58. two left feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KARA, Secret » Hara/Sunhwa » PG-13
> 
> prompt: hidden talents

"You know, I'm not actually stupid."

Hara, out of breath and mildly annoyed, sits up to look at Sunhwa incredulously. "What?"

"I'm not!"

"I never said you were?"

Sunhwa grips her thighs tightly but she still pouts up at her.

"Although," Hara starts, laying her head back down, "choosing now of all times to discuss this is really making me reconsider."


	59. lullaby for a realist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Pink, SNSD » Hayoung/Sunny » PG
> 
> prompt: accidentally in love

The funny thing about a crush is that it's not funny. At all. It only gets her in trouble and Hayoung wants nothing to do with them.  
  
But the thing is, she  _likes_  that fluttery feeling in her stomach, the way it twists up in a knot and drops and a hundred other things that inevitably ends with her having a grin on her face seemingly for no reason at all. She probably looks really ridiculous sometimes, and maybe even insane. Bomi's never shy to point it out and Hayoung refuses to give her the satisfaction of being right.  
  
It's a difficult task ignoring all the jabs thrown at her when Sunny takes every opportunity to interact with people outside of her own group. The wishful thinker inside her hopes Sunny specifically seeks her out because she wants to, and not because she wants to play it up for the cameras.  
  
"Good job," Sunny says, patting her shoulders and raising her voice to be heard over the crowds.  
  
Hayoung's already bent over in a bow before Sunny finishes speaking. Next thing she knows, Sunny is pulling her upright and throwing an arm around her shoulder to lean in and whisper something indecipherable.  
  
It's as if she's suddenly gone deaf and the senses that still function are betraying her. Somewhere in the corner of her vision, she swears she sees Bomi and Namjoo giving her looks. She distracts herself with thoughts of revenge instead of dwelling on how Sunny stays pressed against her and doesn't let go even when she's sure Sunny can feel how stiff she is.  
  
Sunny's looking at her as if she's waiting for her to say something and all Hayoung can do is grin stupidly back at her.  
  
Right, so, maybe it's not that funny, maybe it stopped being funny when it stopped being a crush altogether.


	60. castles in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Muses » Hyuna, Sungah » PG
> 
> prompt: so, this one time...

"Do you want to go to an animal shelter with me?"

Sungah's first mistake is agreeing to go. Her second is telling herself she's going as Hyuna's chaperone to make sure she doesn't leave with yet another cat.

"Aren't you a cute little thing," Hyuna coos, calico kitten in her hand and blinking back at her. Children could be left unattended in candy stores and they wouldn't be half as happy as Hyuna is right now.

The kitten yawns, its head falling back as if it can't support its own weight. The noise Hyuna makes sounds more prepubescent than grown woman and Sungah is nothing less than charmed.

"She looks just like you." Hyuna holds the kitten right in front of Sungah's face, close enough for it to place a paw on her nose. "She likes you!"

She wants to say, "I don't look like a cat." The kitten mewls and Sungah pouts back at it instead.

Hyuna hands Sungah the kitten and starts walking towards the other holding areas. "Let's find her some friends," she says and drags Sungah with her.

*

It's not until Sungah is back at her apartment when she realizes her third, fourth, and fifth mistakes. They all meow, crawl all over her things, and shed hair everywhere.

Her first and last mistake should've been saying yes to Hyuna.


	61. fixing a hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Muses » Minha, Sam » PG
> 
> prompt: basketball

The first few times, Sam ignores it and goes back to working. It's just a minor nuisance, Minha would wear herself out eventually.  
  
Twenty minutes later of still having little wads of paper hit her in the face causes her to slam her fist down on the desk and look at Minha sharply. "Stop throwing things at me!"  
  
"I just want to get at least one in." Minha doesn't even look up at her, just continues to throw the little balls.  
  
"In  _where_?"  
  
Minha finally looks up and quirks an eyebrow at her. Her gaze slowly pans down and Sam looks down at herself. She's wearing a low cut top, it's nothing out of the—  
  
Right, she's wearing a low cut top.


	62. vertigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Venus » Alice, Yoonjo » PG
> 
> prompt: broken

"That's... going to make things a little difficult." Juhee doesn't say it with any real malice and she stares at Yoonjo's cast with amusement more than anything. "How did you even—" She stops suddenly, blows her bangs out of her eyes and shakes her head. "Nevermind."

"Yeah, well..." Yoonjo doesn't wait for Juhee to continue and props herself up on her crutches. She's getting more used to them now, it's not unlike walking with three legs.

Juhee doesn't make a move to help her and Yoonjo doesn't expect her to.

"I'm just going to go home," she says, hobbling her way over to the exit. "Have fun?" She doesn't mean for it to come out as a question but she's sure Juhee wouldn't notice, or even give it much thought.

"Yeah, sure, we'll break a leg."

Yoonjo's glad for the automatic doors because she's positive she would have run into it otherwise.


	63. crack the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-Pink » Eunji, Naeun » PG
> 
> prompt: ouija board

"I can't decide if this is the worst or the stupidest idea you've ever had." Eunji hovers by the couch refusing to help Naeun light candles.

"Maybe both, maybe neither."

It's not that Eunji believes in ghosts or anything, she doesn't even know _what_ she believes in, she just knows this is wrong on some level. Probably a karmic one, or a spiritual one.

Naeun sets the board up in the middle of all the candles and looks at Eunji expectantly. "Well?" The flames flicker and flash over her face, casting shadows and making her look even more unsettling than usual.

"This thing better work," she says and moves to the ground beside Naeun. "If this goes south, I want to be able to tell everyone it was your fault."


	64. miss halfway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Muses » Hyuna, Minha » PG
> 
> prompt: friends with benefits

"You've been dropping by a lot lately," Minha says in greeting and walks away, leaving the door open for Hyuna to trail in.  
  
"I just want to hang out with my favorite person." Hyuna smiles to herself, she can't see it but she's sure Minha is making a disgusted face at her. "I brought food," she says and heads for the kitchen.  
  
Minha follows, trying to snatch the box of sweets poking out of the bag. "You brought  _groceries_ ," she says as Hyuna starts putting things in the refrigerator. Eggs, milk, more sprouts than is necessary for one person.  
  
"Still technically food."  
  
Minha leans against a counter, unwraps the candy slowly and eyes Hyuna warily.  
  
"What do you want to watch today?" Hyuna strolls into the living room and plops herself down on the couch. She figures what Minha doesn't know won't hurt her, and what she doesn't know is that the refrigerator at Hyuna's apartment is broken.


	65. empty house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T-ara » Hwayoung, Jiyeon » PG-13
> 
> prompt: delete

"Just because it's not there anymore, doesn't mean it didn't happen," Hwayoung snarled down at Jiyeon.  
  
And to think, people had thought she was such a nice girl.  
  
She tightened her hold on Jiyeon's wrists. There was something about the look in Jiyeon's eyes that made her finally feel at peace. Peace with Jiyeon, or the group, or whatever, she wasn't sure and at that point, she really didn't care.  
  
This was probably something people referred to as a breaking point, others might have even called it a revelation. Hwayoung just wanted to think of it as progress.  
  
And to think, she herself had thought she was such a nice girl.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Jiyeon finally said. She didn't look scared, she didn't look much like anything.  
  
Maybe that's what caused her to shake her head and get up. There was nothing Jiyeon could do or give her to make things right again. Maybe revenge would have made her feel better, maybe it would have made her feel worse. Jiyeon didn't say a word as Hwayoung picked herself up and she was glad for it.  
  
The adrenaline lingered but she was just so exhausted and couldn't bring herself to care anymore. If it wasn't there, then it's like it never happened at all.  
  
Hwayoung left Jiyeon lying on the floor, disheveled and out of place.


	66. paper tigers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4minute » Gayoon/Jiyoon » PG
> 
> prompt: sleep deprived

23:57  
  
The quiet buzzing from her phone jerks her awake. She's always been a light sleeper but the sudden movement from the phone sitting on her chest is more than enough of a jolt to disorient.  
  
She squints at the screen and soon annoyance is replaced with something that makes her grin a little.  
  
23:58  
  
"Can't sleep?"  
  
"Did I wake you?" Jiyoon whispers even though there's no one around for her to wake.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Jiyoon can tell she's lying. Her voice is raspy and it sounds like she's trying to stifle a yawn. Still, it makes her a little warmer to know Gayoon is struggling to stay awake for her.  
  
"What's up?" This time Gayoon does yawn.  
  
"I don't know," Jiyoon says, shifting so she's on her side with the phone on the pillow by her head, "just talk to me."  
  
00:41  
  
"Did you ever hear that ghost story about the couple who died in the warehouse fire?"  
  
"You're supposed to be trying to talk me back to sleep," Jiyoon mumbles, face buried in her pillow.  
  
"Yeah, well, now I want  _you_  to stay up and keep me entertained."  
  
01:52  
  
Jiyoon thinks Gayoon has drifted off to sleep, the conversation had slowly died down and all she can hear now is Gayoon's even breathing. She's in a state of half-asleep herself, the stage where she's just about to tip over to unconsciousness but still aware enough for everything to seem like a dream.  
  
It's why she can't tell if she actually hears Gayoon mumble, "Come over and sleep here tomorrow night."


	67. scarecrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Muses » Erin, Minha » PG
> 
> prompt: where the hell did you learn that?

Anyone who's met Minha knows that she's not what she seems at first glance.  
  
Anyone who's been in her presence for more than ten minutes knows that she's actually terrifying.  
  
*  
  
"I thought Sera gave you a key."  
  
"I thought she gave  _you_  a key." Minha stares back at Erin blankly and unblinking. If she didn't know better, Erin would think Minha was plotting something. But she does know better, and if Minha's planning something then it's probably best she leave right now.  
  
"I have an idea," Minha says and walks to the back of the house. "Give me a boost," she says beneath the balcony.  
  
"If the front door is locked, I'm pretty sure the balcony is going to be locked too."  
  
"Yeah, but they're easier to force open." Minha grabs the bottom rail and looks at Erin expectantly.  
  
"How do you even..."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
*  
  
An hour later Sera finds the two of them in her living room, with Erin channel surfing beside the puppy and Minha surrounded by half the contents of the refrigerator. She seats herself on Erin's other side and reaches for the remote. "How'd she do it this time?"  
  
"It's better if you don't know."


	68. double dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Muses » Sera, Sungah » PG
> 
> prompt: police station

Sungah doesn't so much see the girl being brought in as she does hear her. She sounds shrill, hysterical even.  
  
"This isn't the end!"  
  
Accompanied by two burly looking officers is a tiny girl shaking her handcuffed fists at them with nothing short of murder in her eyes.  
  
"Justice for mother nature!"  
  
The officers seat her next to Sungah and for a moment she panics, wonders if she should ask to have someone stand watch. What she should do is stare straight ahead and mind her own business, not sneak glances at the possible crazy person right next to her.  
  
"So." Sungah feels eyes on her and she looks over, she can't help it, it's in her nature. Her very dumb nature that is probably going to get her killed one day. "What are you in for?"  
  
This is how outlaws bond, right? They swap stories of misdeeds?  
  
"I got picked up on a bogus noise complaint. You can't silence the truth! The earth is dying!" She's half yelling and looking at Sungah with such wide eyes and—  
  
Wait.  
  
"Someone called the police on you for being loud?" A small smile tugs at the corner of her lips and Sungah thinks she might not be all that dangerous.  
  
Grinning, the other girl reaches out a hand. She looks like she means to only offer her right, but, well, handcuffs. "Sera," she says, grabbing Sungah's hand as if this were any other kind of normal introduction.  
  
"Sungah," she replies, trying not to show she's shaking. She's not even sure why she would be, Sera's not even dangerous. Just... really passionate about the environment, apparently.  
  
"So? Why are you here?"  
  
"I stole a car." It slips out of her mouth without any thought and Sungah silently berates herself. Sera looks mildly impressed. "I don't know why I said that, it's not true," she says immediately. "I accidentally ran over someone's mailbox," she tries to say over Sera's laughter.  
  
"Good," Sera exclaims with a wide grin, "I hope they deserved it."  
  
Sungah's not so sure they did, she doesn't even know who it is, just someone who's been living down the block from her for years now. Whoever Moon Hyuna is, she hopes they're not expecting mail anytime soon.


	69. somewhere between waking and sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Muses » Hyemi/Sera » PG-13
> 
> prompt: once upon a time

Every week, Hyemi makes a point of paying her grandmother a visit out at her cottage. It's time consuming, isn't on the way to anything she usually does, and a struggle if she's being completely honest. Still, just because it's a hassle doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy it.  
  
She had asked her once why she chose to be so secluded from everyone. It must get lonely being so far from civilization. Solitude is one thing but isolation is another, even if it is by choice.  
  
The only explanation she received was, "A lifetime of living made me realize I prefer my own company."  
  
*  
  
Hyemi always packs a basket of food. On more than one occasion she underestimates how long the walk is and always ends up breathing heavily and unable to lift her arms above her head by the time she reaches the cottage.  
  
Her grandmother never says a word, just gives her a knowing look and hoards at least two containers of preservatives.  
  
*  
  
Before, when Hyemi had treated these visits as a chore, she rushed her way through the forest. Now she takes her time and doesn't mind the occasional insect whizzing past her head.  
  
Everything is just so lush and green and nice to look at.  
  
She never notices she's being watched.  
  
*  
  
It takes months for the other girl to make herself known. She comes out of nowhere, seemingly, and Hyemi's too shocked to scream and drops the basket with a thud. None of its contents spill, she's very good at packing things carefully. The brief thought is enough to make her forget she might be in danger.  
  
The other girl just stares at her, eyes wide and blank. She almost looks quizzical.  
  
"You really shouldn't be walking around out here alone," she finally says and moves forward.  
  
Hyemi freezes, all the self-defense lessons she's ever learned fly out of her mind and she's left with just her thumping heartbeat in her ears and a vague annoyance at the possibility of her lifeless body going undiscovered for  _days_.  
  
Turns out she has nothing to worry about. The stranger darts forward, plucks up the fallen basket, and disappears back to where she came from, which apparently is the forest.  
  
*  
  
She doesn't tell her grandmother about the ordeal, figures she's not in any real danger and there's no need to make anyone worry. The only danger she has to worry about is trying to explain why she showed up this week without any food.  
  
*  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to walk around in here alone?"  
  
Whoever this girl is, she's really good at appearing and disappearing at will. "What, are you going to steal my food again?"  
  
She cracks a smile and bares her teeth. On anyone else, it would probably look threatening and malicious, not so much on this girl though and Hyemi can't help but grin right back at her.  
  
"So, are you going to hand over the goods or do I have to fight you?"  
  
*  
  
No one fights anyone, though Hyemi's sure she could take her on if it came down to it. It's not so much a lack of self-preservation but rather sheer stubbornness that makes her cross her arms and keep walking.  
  
"Why aren't you afraid of me?"  
  
"Should I be?"  
  
*  
  
Sera. Her name is Sera.  
  
Hyemi finds out just before she reaches the cottage and then Sera disappears, but not before reaching in the basket and pilfering an apple.  
  
"For the road," she says and runs off.  
  
*  
  
She never asks if Sera actually  _lives_  in the forest, it seems rude. Instead, she starts bringing along two baskets and leaves earlier so she can spend more time walking through the trees. Sera never approaches right away, she lets Hyemi walk around for a good fifteen minutes until she's annoyed enough to plop herself down in the middle of the forest and set up a picnic.  
  
"You're going to attract bears."  
  
"I think I would have noticed if there were bears in this area."  
  
Sera shrugs and sits down on the blanket close enough to gently nudge her with her foot. "You don't know this place like I do."  
  
Hyemi doesn't say anything to contradict her. She probably doesn't know the forest as well as Sera—Sera who looks like she knows it a little too well. She looks a little feral, a little wild. It doesn't explain why she's living out in the forest but she looks like she belongs.  
  
Maybe this is what her grandmother was talking about.  
  
*  
  
Sera never lingers for too long; she always walks her part of the way to the cottage and then disappears. Hyemi doesn't question it, it doesn't matter, really. Sera looks like she'd tell her why if she did ask but Hyemi doesn't, mostly because Sera always looks like she's hoping Hyemi  _won't_  ask.  
  
*  
  
"Do you like it out here?"  
  
Sera looks at her as if she's asked the most ridiculous question but she indulges her with an answer anyway.  
  
"Yeah," she says wistfully, "I like it a lot."  
  
"Good," Hyemi says and closes her eyes against the sunlight. "Me too."  
  
*  
  
Her grandmother's health starts deteriorating and Hyemi worries less about the enigma that is Sera and more about convincing her grandmother to move back to the city. Hyemi starts visiting more but Sera starts seeking her out less.  
  
They see each other a few times a week, and then it's every other week, and then a couple times a month.  
  
Hyemi's not sure what to be more upset about.  
  
*  
  
"I told you not to walk around here alone."  
  
It's the first time she's seen Sera in weeks and Hyemi wants to scream at her. She doesn't. Sera doesn't owe her anything, they're not even really friends. She's not sure  _what_  they are but she knows she wouldn't accept an explanation even if Sera offered it willingly.  
  
She storms off, resolutely thinking to herself that she doesn't want anything from Sera.  
  
*  
  
By the time the funeral rolls around, Hyemi hasn't seen or heard from Sera in months.


	70. this could be anywhere in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine Muses » Hyemi/Sungah » PG-13
> 
> prompt: coming home

"I thought you were going to stay in Fiji forever." Hyemi keeps her eyes on the road and a tight grip on the steering wheel. She's not mad, not really. Too much time had passed for her to still hold on to any grudges, at least that's what she's tried convincing herself these past few months. She honestly had expected Sungah to just disappear and not come back, yet here she is. In her car. On the way back from the airport. At one in the morning.  
  
Hyemi knows Sungah could have called anyone to pick her up, she could have even taken a cab. She's not sure if she even is bothered by Sungah calling her, or offended that Sungah would be presumptuous enough to think she'd drag herself out of bed for her.  
  
"I thought so too," Sungah says after a while.  
  
It's not until they've pulled into the underground lot that Hyemi realizes she's driven them back to her place instead of Sungah's. They sit in silence with the engine idling and Hyemi feels the tension crawl under her skin, making itself uncomfortably home where it's unwanted.  
  
"Everyone misses you." She's unsure what drives her to say it but it feels like it needs to be said. "Hyuna especially," she says after a beat. It's petty. Distasteful. A double edged sword.  
  
Sungah makes a noise halfway between choking and laughter and wrings her hands in her lap. "Yeah," she says lowly, "me too."  
  
Hyemi thinks she sees a sneer but that's unlike Sungah. Then again, radio silence and leaving the country for three months is unlike Sungah as well so maybe Hyemi doesn't know her as well as she thinks she does. Maybe she doesn't want to, not anymore.  
  
The glow of the dashboard display glares back at her angrily and all Hyemi sees is the full tank of gas. She could take them anywhere. Sungah could run away again and Hyemi would be with her.  
  
She puts the car back in drive and takes them out of the lot with Sungah's apartment in mind. Halfway there she remembers all the places they used to go together late at night. It had been easy, calling Sungah in the middle of the night and coaxing her to come get snacks with her. Sungah's apartment could wait, and instead Hyemi drives them to an all night diner. Hyemi gets out of the car and Sungah follows.  
  
The silence is only broken by the server and even then the atmosphere still feels awkward. Sungah plays with her napkin, Hyemi looks anywhere but at Sungah.  
  
"How was being back home?" Hyemi asks, the prickling discomfort finally getting to her. She keeps what she wants to ask tucked beneath her tongue, hides them like unwanted and uninvited pests.  
  
 _Why did you leave?_  
  
Sungah tenses up for a moment before going back to ripping the napkin to shreds.  
  
 _Why didn't you say anything?_  
  
The pieces get smaller and smaller and not unlike how Hyemi feels right now, sitting across from Sungah at this too small table.  
  
 _Why did you leave me?_  
  
Sungah finally stops fiddling with the napkin, looks up at Hyemi and cocks her head. "I  _am_  home, now."


End file.
